Demonic imprisonment
by yamino-kanji
Summary: Yami and Atemu has been in prison for nearly 3000 years, and never got to meet each other, can a new prisoner help them in their reunion? Mobiumshipping AtemuxYamixYugi also Monarchshipping in the beginning Yaoi, blood and possible lemons.
1. Prologue

As a forewarning, this story will probably disappoint you if you search for a story with perfect grammar and sentence structure. This will probably not have any of it. Since I'm not very good at English grammar.

* * *

><p>A lonely man sitting in the corner of his prison cell, completely covered by darkness, you could easily see a set of crimson orbs boring into your soul as long as you showed any fear. This man would feed of said fear and slowly growing insane in that cube formed cell. Two guards stood outside said cell to keep the man in check. The man in the cell feared the guards for one thing, they wore copper, if the crimson eyed man would do anything out of place they would drove said copper into his chest and let him die from poisoning. The man had killed many people and that was the reason he was now in prison. It wasn't an easy fight, this man is not a normal human, he is a demon. The prison he is placed in has been made especially for demons, since they are about ten times stronger than a normal human being. This man had been here for a couple of thousand years along with the man who turned him into this beast. Though it was his own choice, for he wanted to bee with his lover.<p>

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but it's only a prologue, and this story will be Mubiumshipping only.<p>

R&R for more chapters!


	2. Loneliness

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

><p>The crimson eyed man watched with an angered and a slightly jealous look in his eyes at the other demons passing by his cell. Shouldn't he at least be allowed to walk around, after all, 2,655 years was a long wait. He had, with his sharp claws, made one mark for each day on the wall, Now it was time for one more, and the sound of his claw against the stony wall was anything but pleasant.<p>

"Stop it, demon!" one of the guards ordered, but said demon wouldn't stop until he was done with his mark.

"Oh, after all this time, now you're stopping me?" the demon snarled as he sat back on his bed and looked over at the marked walls. There was not much space left there now.

The guards kept quiet knowing it was not wise to irritate the frustrated demon.

"I've been here in 2,655 years, without meeting my loved one even once," the demon said with an irritated tone in his voice while he walked to the centre of his cell. "Let me see him and I'll grant your wish and stop carve in those marks".  
>One of the guards cast him one look and then proceeded to stare out into nothingness in front of him.<p>

In a cell many criss cross-corridors away sat an almost identical demon to the other crimson-eyed one. They had a slight difference, this one has a sun kissed tanned skin, the other have moonlight coloured skin, he has paws, claws, sharp teeth and a meter long tail and a set of wings that were the colours of black and red/pink like the other also have.

He didn't count his days here at prison; he had started, but quit soon after.

"Oh Yami, when will they let me see you again?" thought the demon with a feeling of agony.

Yami sat in his cell sighing, not knowing what to do, he just wanted to meet his loved one again.

"After so many years do you really think Atemu and I will try something to escape?" Yami asked and sat up straight

"Of course we do" the other guard outside the door answered glaring daggers against the wall before him. The angered look in the demons eye amused Yami; the forest green eyes not stopping their fight with the brown stonewall. Yami let out a short and low chuckle and stared at the wall on the left side his bed.

"If you cease this counting of yours you may have a new room mate, you may do as you wish to the prisoner" The guard with the forest green eyes said to the demon inside.

"Have you misunderstood me that much? I said I wanted to see Atemu, not another demon, understood?" Yami barked and stood at the bars right behind the guard.

"It's either the new prisoner or no one at all," the other demon stated.

Yami let out a growl of frustration against the guards and jumped up to his bed.

"Just bring the damned prisoner here, I'm bored out of my skull" said Yami as he unfolded his wings and let the hang loosely on his sides.

"You will have to wait" The guard with green eyes stated.

"Oh really now" Yami said with a clear sound of frustration in his voice.

With that said all demons went quiet and Yami resumed staring at the wall, many thoughts running though his head, and after a while falling asleep, thoughts of Atemu rushing though his head.

Atemu awoke a couple of hours later it was around noon and they were to be fed. Due to Atemu and Yamis sensitive hearing and smelling senses they could easily wake up from either whispers outside their room or the smell of food.

A stone plate is shoved into Atemus cell, the plate is filled with raw and lukewarm deer meat, a torso and the forelegs.  
>He jumps down and takes up one of the legs and bite onto it, blood running down his jaw. Spitting out some leftover fur and continuing, as he eats his tail sways slowly over the floor curling and uncurling. When he got done with the deer meat he licked up the left over blood from his check and chin.<p>

"Have you gotten any news about Yami?" Atemu asked as he shoved the plate out with his foot. As he shoved it out a demon servant walked by and picked up the plate, and the guard standing outside the cell left without a word. Atemu sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After what felt like forever for Atemu the guard came back and stood in his normal posture and spoke.

"Yami is tomorrow receiving a new room mate"

Atemu steamed with anger at this.

"What?" Atemu asked with burning blood red eyes.

"You hear correctly, Yami will get a new room mate tomorrow at noon" the guard spoke.

"I mean **why** is he getting a new room mate?" Atemu asked irritation clear in his tone.

The guard kept quiet knowing he was not allowed to answer that, knowing hell would break loose if he did.

* * *

><p>I'm very sorry for taking such a long time with the next chapter.. very very sorry-<p> 


	3. New room mate

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Thank you all for your very kind reviews

* * *

><p>The next morning passed by slowly for Yami, he had overheard the demon guards when they spoke, apparently Atemu had asked about him. In maybe a few hours he would receive his new roommate. He had different plans as to what to do with the new prisoner. He needed to sate his carving of hearing screams and pleas, yes that would be good, a really good plan.<p>

At the entrance of the prison a young boy walked with two guards along his side. A couple of ocean blue eyes were seen from a dark room.

"What crime is the boy accused for?" the demon with the blue eyes asked.

"The boy have murdered his own family" the guard to the boys left stated, the boys expression turned blank and stared out at all the demon prisoners.

"I suppose I fit, papa said I am a demon, just that I don't look like it" the boy though emotionlessly.

"Take this boy to Yamis cell instead of the other prisoner!" the one with the blue eyes said sternly and the guards beside the boy led him away.

"Yami" the boy spoke "who is that?" he asked the guards with an emotionless voice.

"Your roommate in this prison" the guard to the right stated.

"I'm not deaf" the boy though as he got led to a room.

The guards led the boy over to a chair.

"Sit down!" a demon commanded that sat in front of him. The boy obediently sat down and awaited his doom.

"Mutou Yugi, you are accused for murder of your own family, is this true?" the demon asked.

"Yes "answered Yugi.

"Then, we shall spare you from being sentenced to death, though we will let your room mate decide whether you shall live or not, and if he decides death he's the one to do that" the demon stated.

"Understood" Yugi said emotionlessly, knowing he would get killed by this Yami person.

"I deserve this, don't I mama, papa?" Yugi though, his eyes set in a pained smile.

After given orders the guards led Yugi to his cell. When they arrived, they opened quickly shoved the boy in and closed it again, the boy fell flat on the floor, but pulled himself up and plopped down on the bed to the bottom right.

He didn't even try to bother looking at the demon in the room.

"Heh, who could have known they would give me a human room mate" Yami stated as he stared down onto the boy. "What are you in for?" asked Yami as he jumped down from his bed.

"Murder" Yugi stated, Yami blinked "this innocent looking boy?" he though.

"Come again?" Yami asked.

"I am accused for murder of my own family" Yugi said.

"Bullshit" Yami stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Whatever you say," Yugi said turning onto his side facing Yami but looking at the floor.

"Lets say you have actually murdered, why the bloody hell are you here? Your not a demon, not that I care, I'm just too damn curious" Yami asked the boy on the bed.

"It was at least what my father called me before he died, and I am being kept here for an unknown reason" Yugi answered.

Yami raised an eyebrow, disappearing under his bangs. Yami climbed on top of Yugi and unfolded his wings slightly.

"You know, I kind of like you, so I'll keep you for a bit, what is your name boy?" Yami asked.

"Do you like me for my crimes foolish demon?" thought Yugi.

"My name is Yugi…" he answered the demon on top of him looking into livid crimson orbs, Yami looked back into lifeless purple eyes.

"It's Yami," he answered back. "Like how you're though are going," Yami stated.

"Can you read everybody's thoughts?" asked Yugi.

"No, as for an example I can not read those guards thoughts" Yami answered and climbed of Yugi folding his wings again.

"Did you have any brother or sisters?" Yami asked.

"I have a cousin, once I'm out of here, the same fate will probably fall on her as the rest of the family" Yugi though, knowing the demon would hear it.

"Heh, if you keep that up you don't even have to think about getting out of here anytime soon" Yami said out loud to the boy.

"Do you not want me here? Since you're giving me advice I mean," Yugi asked.

"Well, I suppose I'm just exited to get to talk with someone else than the guards after 2,655 years" Yami stated. Yugi shot up hitting his head in the bed above him.

"Fuck…" Yugi cussed "2,655 years? Bullshit" Yugi said, adding a small smile.

"Who?" asked Yami.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked looking up at the demon with the same expressionless face as before.

"Fuck who?" Yami asked with an almost inaudible chuckle to it.

Yugi laid down again and put his pillow over his head.

"Go to hell" Yugi partially moaned under his pillow, hard to hear the muffled words.

But Yami heard, and smirked.

"Been there, done that" Yami stated.

He heard the lowest of moan from under the pillow and Yami chuckled lowly to himself.  
>Thank Ra for his good hearing.<p>

* * *

><p>Had kind of much fun writing the end of the chapter<p>

And thanks again for all of the very kind reviews 3 ~


	4. Incubus

Thank you all for being so patient!

And a little something. I suppose this story will have: Monarchshipping, Puzzleshipping and Mobiumshipping when I think about it… and this chapter will contain **half rape scene** so if you don't like that, read something else instead:) I won't warn you later in the chapter

* * *

><p>Yami stared down at Yugi in though. "How comes it that this boy, someone who looks like he wouldn't even hurt a fly, killed his own parents" Yami fell asleep a short while after. When the next day came, Yami mulled over the though of carving in another number, and decided to do so. The guards shot a sharp glare in Yamis direction and Yugi jumped awake. The place Yami was carving on was on the bed above Yugi and he groaned.<p>

"Good morning" Yami said as he jumped down from the bed and looked Yugi over.

"Morning" Yugi mumbled, clearly not really awake yet. "Will I have to wake up to that every morning?" he asked.

"You'll have to hear it until these guards let me see Atemu again" Yami said casting a glance at the annoyed guards.

"Atemu?" Yugi asked, just as emotionless as he was when he got to the prison.

"Atemu is the demon who turned me into this and is also my lover, but the bastards here kept us separated" Yami complained, very sick of being away from Atemu.

"What race are you?" Yugi asked and looked out into nothingness with lifeless purple eyes. Yami looked at Yugi curiously. "Why?" he asked.

"No reason" Yugi Answered and turned on his side so he faced the wall, there were no marks there yet.

"Blackblood" Yami sighed.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked turning half around watching Yami.

"Our race, it's blackblood" Yami repeated himself. Yugi nodded to himself and turned around to face the stonewall again.

"Guard, sir" The boy spoke to the guard with the forest green eye.

"What is it that you want, boy?" the guard asked as he turned around and looked down on the boy in front of him.

"Yes, I was wondering if I was allowed to take a shower at the set time?" Yugi asked innocently hoping the guard would agree.

"When everybody is done with their shower, you may go, and demon!" the guard looked over at where Yami was.

"You may, if you wish, follow the boy and take a shower you too" the guard stated. Yami stared blankly at the guards but nodded a faint smile came over his face.

A couple of hours later Yugi and Yami walked down the corridors with the guards walking by their sides.

"You know Yugi, You're a little lifesaver" Yami told him as they walked.

"Tsk, Lifesaver, don't you know why I'm here?" Yugi asked, a small hint of irritation and anger in his voice.

"I know why you're here, but then you've saved mine at one grade at least" Yami said while stretching his arms up in the air. Yugi didn't seem the slightest bit amused by what Yami had said, even though he knew what Yami said was only a little push to make both of them to feel a little bit more comfortable around each other. When both Yami and Yugi were done showering they were heading back in a lead this time, Yami first and Yugi last. Fast as lightning and quiet as a mouse a demon came attacking Yugi and his guard, who knows how that prisoner got loose or who it was, but he dragged away Yugi into a pitch black room, Impossible to see anything with normal human eyes. When Yugi awoke some time later he was pinned down to the floor, but he was sure he was lying on a rag or something of the sort.

"hee hee hee, well good of you to wake up lil' human" a rough voice said from above him.

"Who are you... more importantly what are you going to do to me?" Yugi asked.

"Well, when I tell ya I'm an incubus, doesn't that explain much what I'm going to do to you?" the voice spoke.

"Y-you're a demon only out after sex" Yugi stated and looked up as he saw a set of shining blue eyes. The man leaned down to kiss Yugi on the lips but he wanted nothing of that so he turned his head away. Then Yugi felt a harsh grip to his head and was forced into a bruising kiss. Yugi tried to break his hands free from the ground, but whatever was around his wrist and ankles just wouldn't budge.

"Try to get loose, it'll only heighten my pleasure to max" The incubus chuckled and reached his hand down to Yugis penis and started to stroke it lightly, but after a time he gripped it fully and pumped it, trying to get the boy to at least let out a whimper, a moan, anything, but it was as if the boy was in a total black out. He got no reaction, but the Incubus smirked and crawled down so his mouth was between Yugis legs and swallowed Yugis cock. Anyone would at least let out a sound, but Yugi lay still, knowing it was futile to try anything. Just as the Incubus lined his own cock up with Yugis entrance two doors smashed open, revealing five guards whom ran in and took the Incubus, and Yugi could only lie on the floor where he was. Now when the room was a little bit more lit he looked around, it was a decent room with red back and wine red colours, drapes rugs and a round mattress, and the things holding down his wrists and ankles was pure stone, he supposed it was some power within that Incubus.

When the guards came back they used god knows what to make the stone disappear right in front of his eyes. He was then led back to Yamis cell and the first and only thing he did was to plop down on his bed hugging his pillow.

"Where the hell did you run off to?" Yami asked, glaring down at Yugi.

"I was kidnapped by an Incubus and kind of got raped by him, yeah, that's about it" Yugi said, irony in the meaning but none in his words.

"Kind of?" Yami questioned.

"Well yes, he didn't fuck me, which I'm glad for, so I guess I'm still a virgin then" Yugi replied. "I'm going to sleep for a bit," Yugi said and turned to the wall and cried silently to himself.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. What don't kill you,makes us grow closer

I'm so s sorry for taking such a long time to update this.  
>If you have any questions please do ask.<p>

Again so sorry for the delay, i've been so busy i'm dying inside.  
>Hope you enjoy this chapter<p>

* * *

><p>After the half-rape incident Yugi went through he had been very quiet. Not that he was very talk active before the incident, but it was so quiet you could think he had lost his voice. It has been 5 weeks right? Yami was really irritated, the boy wouldn't answer if he asked something, the only time he saw Yugi move was when Yugi ate or went to the bathroom. Right now he was dozing off on his bed and Yami was watching intently, Yugi's breathing was harsh, raspy even.<p>

"I have seen him eat, drink and al of those daily needs, why is he so weak though?" Yami though for himself as he watched the boys breath get even.

When Yami was sure Yugi was deeply asleep, Yami rose up from his bed and walked over to Yugi and flipped him over so that he was lying on his back, he brought two fingers up under Yugis shin to feel his pulse; it was weaker than normal. He put his hand on the boys' forehead to see if he had a fever, if he had one it wasn't noticeable.

Yami raised up again and looked around the room to see if he could find some clues.

"DEMON! What are you doing waling around in the middle of the night?" a guard who walked pass his cell shouted.

"Can you be more loud? The boy is very weak, he has a very weak pulse to boot" Yami said clearly irritated but kept it in an audible whisper so he wouldn't wake the weak teen. The guard looked over to the bed.

"Go back to your bed and I will check on him" The guard said and picked up his keys from. Yami rolled his eyes but made it over to his bed. The guard opened the cell door and locked hit behind him, he walked over to the teen in the bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and from time to time he let out a low whimper. After checking for any other signs on his body, as broken bones he rose up and inspected the room. Once he checked under Yugis bed there was a hill with plates of food, in the corner. The guard stood up and started deeply into the demons eyes who had a deep frown.

"What?" Yami asked, not liking the way the guard looked at him.

"Have you kept an eye on the boy during the days?" The guard asked.

"Well yes, he has eaten and drank the water he is provided, and then he usually goes to sleep" Yami stated, "Why?". The guard motioned for Yami to come down and told Yami to bend down and look under the bed. After a little hesitation he bent down and checked and was shocked at what he saw, and kicked himself for not noticing, sure he was a demon, but right now he didn't really care, he cared for the boy. He stood upright staring at the boy.

"You will take care of him and make him eat even if you have to force it down his throat, he needs to eat now, just don't give him too much, give him small portions to begin with and make him drink lots of water" The guard instructed. Yami nodded and the guard left the cell.

Next morning Yugi woke up with a pounding headache and sat up slowly to look around the room. He slowly scanned the room and spotted Yami sleeping face down with one of his wings hanging down from the bed and his tail lightly wrapped around a metal pole that holds the bed up. He heard a low groan and watched as a set of eyes fluttered open, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. Yami spotted Yugi almost sitting up.

"Yugi" Yami said lowly, Yugi looked up at Yami again and then shifted his gaze to stare holes into the bed. "Yugi, I've tried to have a fucking normal conversation with you, so please cooperate with me a little bit and tell me why you won't eat!" Yami said when Yugi looked away.

"Fuck you…" Yugi said in a nearly audible whisper. Yami blinked at him.

"Fuck me….. fuck me…?" Yami though clearly shocked to be met with those two words after five weeks. "FUCK ME! NO FUCK YOU!" Yami shouted really pissed off now.

"I'M ONLY TRYING TO FUCKING CARE!" Yami shouted again, he really couldn't get over it.

"I've tried to keep calm in five fucking weeks, accepting that you didn't want to talk after what happened, but I know about your little fucking secret, hiding the food under your damn bed, so if you won't eat yourself I will force the damn food down your fucking throat!" Yami said, couldn't keep away all of the swearing.

"Go away! I don't want any food!" Yugi said, his voice hoarse after not drinking, eating or talking for five weeks.

"So you want to die!" Yami asked?

"Yes please!" Yugi answered, Yami snarled and jumped down from his bed grabbing Yugis shirt bringing him up to his face.

"As long as you're in here, you won't die until the day I kill you!" Yami said, threatening the boy, he stared frighteningly into Yamis eyes. Yami released the boy gently and jumped up, with help from his wings, to his bed waiting for the breakfast to arrive.

When the breakfast finally arrived Yami quickly ate his own, watching Yugi eating.

"Don't you dare spit it out" Yami said between bites. Yugi shivered and kept on eating, forcing himself to swallow.

When Yami had finished he walked over to Yugi checking how much he had left hand noticed that his plate was half eaten.

"Where have you placed the food?" Yami asked teasingly.

"As requestd down my 'fucking' throat" Yugi said, stressing the word, fucking, that yami had persisted to use earlier.

"Eh, yes… about that, um… I'm sorry for all the swearing I made…" Yami said apoplectically. Yugi sighed and went back to his plate, but didn't eat anything,

"You can leave it, you haven't eaten anything for five weeks, I'm surprised that you survived for that long" Yami said bending down beside Yugi shoving away the plate.

"Actually I ate a little bit maybe once a week or something, didn't really count the times, and I actually did drink" Yugi said.

"And you still turned out so weak?" Yami said, raising his left eyebrow. Yugi only nodded and took the cup with water to his lips and gulped it down.

"I understand that you got upset with what happened with the Incubus, but why did it end up with you stop eating?" Yami asked.

"Yea, partially that and also because I don't want them to come and get me" Yugi said, curling in on himself, pulling his legs to his chest and looking down on the floor.

"Who?" Yami asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you?" Yugi asked coldly.

"Because I care! Get that into your stubborn head of yours" Yami said harshly. Yugi looked into Yamis crimson eyes and sighed in defeat.

"My mom and dad, they made me kill, and in the end I ended up killing them. Their spirits will come here and drive me insane until I die too!" Yugi said His voice raising as he went along, his voice cracking with the added volume.

"Oh you're so crazy, then if your stupid parents come here I'll crush those spirits" Yami said, lacing his clawed hand with Yugis. Yami was shocked beyond words when Yugi suddenly threw himself in Yamis arms giving him a hug, not releasing Yami's hands, sobbing into his chest. With his free hand Yami embraced Yugi and brought his wings to lay lightly over Yugis back, his tail swinging calmly on the floor.

* * *

><p>Read and review you guys! I really appreciate all i've got, and i'll appreciate all I get<br>Love Yamino-Kanji ~


	6. A way to get you out of here

Thank you for all the kind rewivs and I think this chapter is a little longer : )

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime and Yami took care of Yugi as he had promised, by now yugi ate almost all of his food, but he couldn't bring himself to eat the very last bites. When Yugi was done eating Yami jumped up to his bed, which was a new habit of his. Yami gave a deep sigh and lay down on his bed, his back turned towards looked curiously up where Yami lay, his wings didn't look very relaxed, so he wasn't sleeping.<p>

"What's up with that new habit?" Yugi asked.

"Do I have to ask for prince Yugi's permission to lay down on my own bed?" Yami asked sarcastically, not moving an inch.

"What? No, of course not, but you seem sad" Yugi said. At that Yamis wings slumped against his body and murmured some incoherent words.

"Excuse me?" Yugi said. Yami raised his head slightly.

"Good night" Yami said and flopped his head down on his pillow. Yugi blinked at him.

"Well if you care about me, I care about you, so out with it" Yugi said with a frown on his face. Yami made a frustrated snort and took the pillow from under his head to put it over his head to block out every sound. Yugi got irritated and stomped forward and noticed that Yamis tail was hanging slightly from his bed. Yugi smiled a little bit, he couldn't wait to see Yami's expression. He gripped his tail harshly and dragged as hard as he could, which ended with that yami, with a surprised yelp, fell off the bed with a loud thud.

"I said out with it" Yugi said hands on his hips looking both amused and irritated.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Yami said, rubbing his back shifting his wings back. Yami stomped forward grabbing the boy by the shoulders forcing him to sit down on the floor. Yami turned around to jump up to his bed again, but Yugi stopped him by clinging onto his tail.

"Yes!" Yugi forced out while holding on as much as he could. Yami looked down at Yugi and bend down to remove Yugi from his tail. When he finally got you off of him he moved his tail out of the way and picked Yugi up and hopped up on his bed and sat him on the opposite side of the bed.

"As I said I've been here for almost 3000 years by now, but I didn't come here alone, I came here with my husband" Yami said, revealing a beautiful golden ring.

"Never hit me that you were gay," Yugi stated.

"Either you shut up, or I'll quit it here" Yami said, at that Yugi snapped his mouth shut.

"I had to put up an invisibility spell on the ring so the guards wouldn't take it, my husband is in the very same prison, but very far away. I haven't heard from him since we got here, and to get weird pictures out of your head, no, we didn't have a wedding ceremony, wouldn't it look just beautiful with two demons marrying?" Yami questioned sarcastically. Yugi quietly raised his hand in a questing manor.

"Yes?" Yami said rolling his eyes.

"The first day I got here I heard that I was supposed to be in another cell, could that have been your husbands', how's his personality?" Yugi asked.

"Um… he can be rather protective, and in other persons eyes very aggressive, but when I say he mean no harm I'm dead serious" Yami explained.

"Maybe why then, he would have ripped me into pieces" Yugi said snickering at Yamis slightly hurt look.

"Are you not listening at all? He is nice!" Yami exclaimed.

"Calm down, calm down, just kidding" Yugi said.

"My husband was turned into a demon during an attack in the royal palace, he was actually Pharaoh at that time, the man who turned him was killed on the spot, but I forced a- eh my husband to turn me too. I couldn't stand with the thought of watching him never ever age and me dying, with him forever walking the earth" Yami said finishing of his background story he had to tell.

"Wow, so you're really a royal" Yugi said with a smile.

"You really are a kid, but yes we were royal" Yami said and Yugi pouted at being called a kid. Yami let out a sigh and looked through the bars of the cell.

"The only thing I know is that he was in the prison, I will never know if he's still alive, when I ask the guards they always keep quiet, holding in any information" Yami said sadly.

"I'm sure he's still alive, if he loves you I'm sure that he would never give up on you" Yugi said, not sure if it was going to cheer Yami up, or himself.

"The only thing I can do is to wait and see" Yami said.

"Wait for how long though? You have already waited for about 3000 years-" Yugi said but was cut off by Yami.

"And I'll wait 3000 years more if it means that I can meet him again" Yami snapped.

"I never said that you wouldn't meet him, but just when are you going to act, even if you do get to meet each other I'm sure it's not permanently" Yugi said calmly, really understanding what Yami meant.

"And if I fail? I'll most likely be killed by the guards right away" Yami said, not understanding his reasoning.

"I never said anything about attacking, just prove you've become a better pers- eh demon or whatever, and they'll get another view of you, I'm sure of it" Yugi said with a smile, at this Yami blinked. He crossed his arms and huffed.

"How can you be so positive?" Yami questioned.

"I'm positive because you have proved to me that you can be kind" Yugi said truthfully.

Yami looked away, he knew there was some truth to Yugis words, but just because he had helped Yugi didn't mean that his bad temper had disappeared.

"So you're practically saying that I should act sickly sweet in front of the gurads? Pffft no fucking way" Yami said rolling his eyes.

"I couldn't see that in front of me, I would most likely laugh through every bit of it, but I just mean… umm, just… act nicer?" Yugi tried "I mean the other demons are free to walk around the prison, they came in for a reason, and they were allowed to come out of their cell for a reason" Yugi continued.

"Even thought you're telling me this, my husband has worse temper than me, and it's not like he can hear you" Yami explained.

"Wow, worse temper than you, you say? Didn't think there was anyone with worse temper. But what did you say now again, he could not hear your thought because both of you are demons or was it because of the distance?" Yugi asked.

"I think it's a little of both, we can communicate through thought up close to one another, the guard are blocking it out, why?" Yami said.

"I was only thinking, am I the only human in here?" Yugi asked Yami catching up on his thoughts.

"I wouldn't bet on it, some demons get humans once in a while as food, some like to keep them alive and torture them and then kill them, so to be quite honest, I don't know" Yami explained.

"Too bad, but do you think your husband could hear me if I was the only one?" Yugi asked.

"There is a chance that he might" Yami said.

"His name is Atemu right? I heard you had a lover named Atemu so I only assume that it has to be him?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, you're right" Yami said.

"I could always try to send my thought to him, I have no idea if it'll work, but we will see once we get you out of this cell" Yugi said.

"And your serious, are you the same Yugi I met when you got in to this cell, I don't know if I can tell anymore?" Yami said, shifting closer looking Yugi straight in the eyes. A light giggle emitted from Yugi and he recived a nod.

"I know I'm with somebody I wouldn't ever be able to kill, plus I know I can trust you" Yugi said honestly. Yami smiled at that.

"Go ahead and try, we'll be lucky if he hears it" Yami said and sat back. Yugi closed his eyes and concentrated as much as he could.

"Atemu, I know you are somewhere in this prison, I'm with you husband, Yami, him and I have thought of a way for you to meet each other again. I know you may not like this idea, but if you would like to meet Yami again, I need you to act as nice as possible towards the guards, maybe then, when you've gained the guards trust, you will be free to walk around the prison as you like. Everyone got locked up here for a reason, and they were free to do as they wished for a reason, please do try, for Yami" Yugi thought, praying to every god that Atemu had heard his thoughts, he opened his eyes to see Yami nod.

"If he heard you, I don't know what to say, a mere thank you wouldn't be enough" Yami said and recived a smile from Yugi.

"A thank you isn't even required, I suppose I'm just happy to help" Yugi said.

Some corridors away a set of blood-red eyes snapped open and listened closely to every word he just heard.

"Heh, acting sweet toward guards wasn't something I thought I would ever do, but if the boys words are true… why not give it a shot?" Atemu thought smirking at the odd picture he got in his head of Yami doing something sweet. The smirk changed to a smile when he thought about being able to meet his husband again after such a heartbreaking long time.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know I promised that I would update so much sooner, but yea…. Hope this is okay, and I'll see you next time, read and review if you enjoyed and thank you for the very kind reviews I've gotten so far ~<p> 


	7. Hidden kindness

I'm so sorry for not updating at all for so long, i feel like an complete asshole, but when i say i was busy i really mean it, i had 3-4 tests per week, but now school is over and i will go to university next year! But please enjoy the long awaited chapter 7~

* * *

><p>Yami had mentally prepared for little "nice period" thing, he was not happy about having to act nice towards guards that had threatened his life with those blasted copper-sticks they keep with them. He sat on his bed not looking happy at all.<p>

"So, are you prepared for this?" Yugi asked.

"Not one bit, but let's go for it I suppose" Yami answered.

"With that grumpy attitude you're not getting anywhere Yami" Yugi said crossing his arms. Yami snorted but rested his head on his pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"For Atemu" Yugi said, smiling up at Yami, hearing him sigh.

"I know, I'll try… but who knows, heh, the guards may even see through my act" Yami said.

"You really have to be more optimistic if you're gonna do this Yami, seriously, one might think you were your own race, the "pessimistic demon" one" Yugi said, trying to lighten up the mood with a joke he knew Yami wouldn't really appreciate anyway. Yugi skipped away to the bars of the cell where one of the gurds stood.

"ehm, mister guard sir" Yugi began as the guard turned around. "May I go and have a shower later today, and may Yami come too?" Yugi asked as nice as he could muster with a pessimistic demon in his cell.

"Very well, you may. You can go in an hour," The guard said turning around again. Yugi went back to his bed silently cheering with a fist pump.

"See! Everything works if you're nice" Yugi cheered hanging on the railing of Yamis bed.

"I can't ask for a shower every day" Yami said and the smile on Yugis face disappeared in an instant.

"If your gonna be that pessimistic then don't count on me helping you!" Yugi said, clearly angry. Hopping down from the bed and stomping over to his bed and lay down. Yami let out a sigh wondering if Atemu would be able to act nice.

With Atemu

* * *

><p>Atemu had suddenly turned very positive, being slightly out of character, being very nice towards the guards and asking for permission for different things. He was promised to go out in the yard once a month to do as he pleased as long as he behaved. Today wasn't the first day he had acted nice, he had been acting somewhat nice towards the guards before he got the thoughts from the boy. Today was his first day to walk out of the cell, he didn't expect Yami to be let out yet, after all it was the day after he got the message from the boy. Plus and he knew that Yamis temper would get the better of him. He walked out into the room seeing it was full with other demons.<p>

Everybody stared at the new demon when he walked in, a face they haven't seen before, that only meant that he had to be new in this prison, which only meant fresh meat. One big demon walked up to Atemu and looked him up and down. The demon that had walked up to Atemu was a big guy with huge(!) muscles. Atemu stood his ground staring up at the other demon.

"Are you new here, boy?" The demon asked gripping the tri coloured hair from behind his head, lifting him up to be in eye level with each other. Atemu smirked knowing he hadn't been seen outside his cell before. He set his clawed feet on the abs of the other demon shoving him to the floor. The other demon lost the grip of Atemus hair and fell to the ground Atemu still standing, he set a foot on his chest to prevent the other to rise up.

"No." Atemu answered curtly.

* * *

><p><em>With Yami and Yugi<em>

_+ 1 hour later_

As promised, the guards let Yugi and Yami out to have a shower. All the way there the guard kept their copper sticks against Yamis back. Yami cast a glace towards the guard before sighing.

"Would you please put down the copper, I know that if I would do something wrong, I would end up dead poisoned by that, so please put it away?" Yami (actually) pleaded, both the guards and Yugi was flabbergasted with the pleading. It took a couple of seconds to register but the guards nodded and put it back and Yugi broke out in a huge grin. Yami relaxed for the first time since he was in the presence of the guards and let his tail trail behind him on the floor.

After they were done Yami was completely relaxed after the hot shower and Yugi was relaxed both from the shower and finding out that an incubus wouldn't kidnap/rape him again. When they were let in to their cell again Yugi threw himself into Yamis arms making him stumble backwards from the sudden weight.

"Yay!" Yugi cheered, Yami blinked down at him.

"What's up with the huggy and cheering mood?" Yami asked perplexed, trying to pry Yugi away from the death grip he had around his middle.

"One step closer at least, I'm proud of you!" Yugi cheered and let go. "And here I thought you couldn't be nice? But you blew my mind out with the pleading, didn't know you had it in you" Yugi continued.

"Sush you" Yami said ruffling Yugis hair, walking over to his bed. Yugi smiled after him but followed his lead and lay down on his own bed.

A couple of hours later both of them were almost dozing of into sleep, but Yugi just had to get something off his heart.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. When he received no answer he tried again only a little louder this time "Yami?".

"Hmm?" Yami answered.

"Can I ask something?" Yugi asked a little uncertain still.

"Mmh"

"Well, I know that you once a month receive a human meal, and that I was supposed to be your meal that day. Eh…. Why have you let me live?" Yugi asked and the guards outside the cell were actually quite interested in the answer.

"You really think there is no good in me? The race I am is the one with the highest senses of hearing, smelling and we can hear people's thoughts and see how pure or un-pure his or her soul is. I wanted to keep you as a little company, since it was such a long time ago I had one. The other "meals" I had delivered here were very un-pure, their soul tainted with greed and evil. But I suppose you're just that special" Yami explained.

"But how could I possibly be pure if I have killed?" Yugi asked, flattered by Yamis words but just not understanding how he could be counted in as the pure kind of person.

"Did you kill on your own free will?" Yami asked, almost knowing the answer already.

Yugi sighed.

"No, no I didn't, my parents made me do it, they forced me to kill different people, if I wouldn't I would get punished by them, but then I suppose I just couldn't stand it anymore and killed them… which doesn't make any sense to your theory right?" Yugi explained.

"Self defence?"

"Against?"

"Your parents, to keep them from forcing or threatening you" Yami said, "otherwise I would have sensed the tainted part of your soul" Yami continued. Yugi sighed in defeat.

"Well, I suppose I'm flattered" Yugi said and smiled up at Yami.

"mmmhp" he got as an answer from Yami, slightly muffled by the pillow, Yugi giggled lowly and laid down for a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>review if you liked it : 3<p> 


	8. Dangerous deal and precious feelings

Thank you all for the kind reviews I love them all 3

longest chapter yet, seriously -_- died..

* * *

><p>It turned out to be hard for Yami to act very nice, all smiles he tried to make for the guards turned out awkward and strained and the smile didn't really reach his eyes. But as the days went on he learned, mostly through the unconscious great kindness he showed Yugi, how to be kind towards the guards too.<p>

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, but the guards didn't seem to budge to Yamis growing kindness towards them. The guards only let Yugi and Yami go for a shower once a week; otherwise they were to stay in their cells at all time.

Atemu was doing just fine and by now he was allowed to go out once every two weeks, he started to wonder if Yami really went along with the plan or not, but he would wait. He's been sitting in his cell for about three millennium; he could spare some millenniums more if it meant meeting Yami again.

Today was a day when he was let out and he had towered many demons in challenges in either physical battles or difficult mind games. Atemu didn't just sit in his cell and do nothing, he would train himself physically and mentally as much as he could in his little cell.

"umm.. Atemu.." said a meek demon behind him, Atemu turned around and recognized him, it was one of the demons he had over powered twice in each game and the demon had finally surrendered. The boy had ram formed horns that started before his pointed ears. He had a black t-shirt the prison provided and his legs were formed as goat legs with brown fur. His hair was brown and messy and he had a medium-ish tan. Though Atemu couldn't remember the ram-boys name.

"You still think you can stand up to me?" Atemu said to the demon.

"No, but I have this for you" the other demon said and stretched his arms out and held a small chocolate bar of dark chocolate. One could get that if he or she had higher reputation in the prison, but if one were known for bad deeds they weren't allowed anything in the little cafeteria there. Atemu took the chocolate from the boys' hand and examined it.

"The thought is nice but…" he clenched his fist so the chocolate was crushed. "You can't buy trust with things…" A clawed hand made of a black cloudy substance formed and threw the boy down and held him down by the neck "that poison me you piece of shit!" he ended, he walked away and only released the boy when he were a few foot away.

Atemu hated not being able to eat dark chocolate, the name sounded appetizing and he had heard other teasing him with how delicious it was. He wanted to kill them all for teasing him with something like that, but for the sake of Yami he just had to keep calm and kill people, or in this case demons, in his mind. Behind Atemu came a huge demon them Atemu once had humiliated in an easy mind game. The man had to horns on hid forehead, one of the broken into a stub, he also had brown hair but it was cut short. He had normal muscular legs but with hoofs for feet, he had a tight black T-shirt just like that other demon he just met. Though the demon was so muscular you could see the muscles straight through it.

"You!" The huge demon said and took a firm grip on Atemus shoulder.

"Me?" Atemu answered and kept repeating the meaning "kill him in you're head" like a mantra.

"Why the hell did you hit down my brother, what had he done?" The other demon said.

"Well if poisoning isn't a crime here, I don't know what it, he tried to poison me with dark chocolate" Atemu said relatively calm.

"Well it didn't cross you little mind that he actually didn't know?" He said.

"Well yes, but I don't take things lightly, I'm the strongest demon in the prison, and I know that rumours about me go about the whole prison. There is no one that doesn't know something like that" Atemu said.

"How dare you say you are the strongest?" the demon questioned.

"Do I smell a challenge in the air yet again? I'm going to kick you're ass just as much as I did in the little mind game" Atemu said cracking his knuckles.

The other demon positioned himself in a battle position.

"By the way, the name's Rooku, I want to hear you beg me to stop when I'm done with you" Rooku said, smirking he charged towards Atemu. Something stopped Rooku in mid-charge and the same black claw from before lifted him up by the shirt.

"My magic is limitless, I don't need to use my physical power to defeat someone as fed up as you" Atemu said and threw him down on the ground face first and stomped his foot on Rookus head, hearing his nose crack he was satisfied and walked away from the little crowd that had time to gather on that short time.

During Atemus fight with Rooku Yami and Yugi were let out to go for their weekly shower-time. While Atwmu walked away from his "fight" and Yami walked through the hallways there was something close to an electric shockwave through the whole prison. Atwmus form dissappered and a dragon formed on the wall, it was a form of a western dragon. It was just a black shadow on the wall and it moved swiftly through the corridors finally finding what it was searching for. The western dragon cloaked itself so it was invisible and its glowing red eyes watched as Yami and Yugi walked through the hallway. Yami looked around skeptically feeling a presence that he was unable to identify, he somewhat let it go for the time being.

"That boy that is with Yami…" Though the dragon "Could it be the boy who contacted me? Yes indeed it has to bee, at that time Yami was the only one knowing about me except for the guards. I am curious to why he keeps a 'human' , very curious indeed" Atemus shadow dragon form though. "Next time, we shall meet, I risk my life in revealing myself here and now, take care love" He though, he sent a final emotional wave filled with love towards Yami and slowly slithered back through the hallways.

When Atemu came back to the open room he took great care with hiding himself as good as he could and emerged from the wall in his demon form. One downslide from being a wallshadow is that some colors are black instead of its original color after the transformation. Like Atemus' hair was all black along with his eyes and a dragon tattoo appears on his left side that starts at his hip and slithers up on his face. The tail starts at his kneecaps, the dragons body cover the left side of his torso and the dragon head is beside and over his left eye. One HUGE downside to it all is that the puny little demon that tried to poison him earlier saw him.

"If you tell ANYONE I swear I'll murder you!" Atemu shrieked at the other demon.

"Well, I'll let it be a secret if you eat up the chocolate" said the demon and showed Atemu the crushed dark chocolate in his hands.

"Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!? I said it's poisoning to me, I'll fucking die!" Atemu said.

"Exactly" the other demon said and Atemu stalked forward gripped the boy and slammed him against the wall.

"Well how about a deal then?" Atemu whispered in the boys ear.

"What?"

"If you keep all of this a secret I shall grant you great power next time we meet"

"Greater then yours?"

"Idiot, of course not, not that great power, or are you not grateful, you'll be able to be next best in the prison, one rank under me, doesn't that sound awesome. You can even beat and say you're better than you're brother that is a lot older than you, so?" Atemu said as a last bait to make the boy say yes.

"What happens if I break the promise?" the boy asked sacredly.

"It's going to be a slow painful death, but most likely a poor dinner for me" Atemu said cruelly.

"… And what happens if you break this promise"

"Then all of my power shall be transferred to you and I'll be a weakling left to be like you are now" Atemu said.

"Huh, well then I agree" the boy said. The after effect started to fade from Atemu now and there was no longer any reason for him to hide, but he reached his hand out for a handshake, but pulled it away just as the boy was about to grab it.

"I need your name boy" Atemu said.

"I am named after my older brother, it's Roku, humiliating enough…" Roku said.

"Humiliating indeed, to know you're always the weakest and allays and forever second best, in to weeks shall be the day when you can say that you're better than your brother" Atemu said and their hands clasped in a firm bone-crushing handshake from Atemus part. Black lightning shot up Rokus arm and placed a black permanent dragon tattoo just below his T-shirt sleeve. A tattoo doesn't come without pain and Roku kneeled over and put his hand in his mouth and bit down hard to try and remove as much pain as possible from his arm and tried hard not to scream at the sudden pain.

"Though" Atemu began and Roku looked up scared to hear the catch in all of this after the deal. "Not everyone can handle the power of darkness as well as me and my husband. We have lived with this power as a race that goes along well with the power, so we never had to worry at all" The boy looked up at Atemu with scared and pleading eyes. "oh don't be so scared I'm sure you'll make it…" Atemu turned around to go back to his cell and chuckled darkly as he said "If you're lucky".

The days went on and Atemu hadn't heard anything from the guards, which only had to mean that Roku hadn't said anything to anyone. Poor kid didn't know what was coming to him, there was a 50/50 percent's chance that he would survive that power.

When the weeks had finally passed he met up with the kid in a hidden corned of the room.

"So I kept my promise, so I am willing to accept the power" Roku said confidentially.

"Well if you had been unwilling I would have forced the power onto you, a deal is a deal, you wanted power and you're going to get it. Sit" Atemu explained. Roku sat down as told and Atemu closed his eyes and concentrated while smirking darkly, he couldn't wait to see the outcome of this, either a dead ram as an appetizer or an actually 3'd strongest. Yes he lied about the second best part. "who cares" thought Atemu as he concentrated harder.

"Um… Hello, Atemu?" Roku waved a hand in front of Atemus face to try and gain his attention.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up and sit still!" Atemu said and concentrated harder as the transferring started. Roku felt the pain coming back through the dragon tattoo and the black color of the dragon covered his whole body and it burned just as much as rolling around in fire. Atemu put a silencing spell before he started the transferring, so only the two of them could hear everything, and Atemu was enjoying every second of it. When everything was finally over the black color died down and went back to the little dragon tattoo. But it left behind a pale boy with now black colored eyes, fur, horns and hair.

"Hnn well look at that, you actually made it…" he looked the boy over and turned around "Well no appetizer for me, but just as a warning, train before using your power, don't ask me why I just said that, I suppose I all of a sudden feel a little nicer" He winked back with a smirk and walked back to the other demons.

Roku felt the power surge through his veins, the pain was all worth it, what Atemu had said was only a blur, but he could make out a train. "Now how to explain this to my brother" Roku though and then looked down on himself and saw the changes and panicked, how the HELL was he supposed to explain THIS!?

"Yo, Rooku! Your brother wants to talk to you! He over there!" Atemu called over to Rooku and pointed over to the corner where he left Roku.

"I'm not that heartless, he will be able to beat that demon that has a goldfish brain like that" Atemu though and retired to his cell once again a little tired out after the transferring.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please leave a review<p>

Love you 3


	9. New Plan

New Plan

Weeks later Yami had been let out on the yard but unfortunately the guards and the manager of the prison had seen through the plan and set them on different times. Now they just waited for an eventual slip up so they could possibly meet, either that or they had to come up with another plan. As for now Yami and Yugi are out in the yard sitting on a bench watching as others passed by and listened at others conversations. During their first day to be let out in the yard Yami was very quiet and didn't move a lot, Yugi supposed he just took it in and enjoyed the freedom while it lasted. The guard had even moved away from Yamis cell now when they knew he was reliable and wouldn't try anything stupid. Now Yami didn't have to act happy anymore, he couldn't be happier now when he was allowed out and not have, "dickhead guards" as Yami wanted to call them, outside his cell anymore. He had also stopped carving in numbers for the days he had been in his cell, which didn't just help Yami with his nails but also a little peace for Yugis head in the mornings. Yami stretched his back as they sat there on the bench, joints in his back popping quite loudly making Yugi flinch back from the sound, Yami also lifted his arms above his head cracking both fingers and shoulder blades making even more sounds that made Yugi kinda nervous he broke something while he stretched.

"Oh Ra, I really could use a massage, I'm so stiff I think I'm going to break my back at any moment" Yami complained and lay down on his stomach on the bench.

"I can give you one?" Yugi suggested, Yami glanced up and laid his chin on the bench.

"Yes thank you" Not even thinking about that he was thanking everybody for everything, it just slipped out.

"Not here you dope, in the cell if anywhere," Yugi said looking down at Yamis stiff but somewhat relaxed form (as relaxed as he can be I suppose).

"Whatever" Yami said shrugging his shoulders letting both his tail and wings fall to the floor. Suddenly the bells rang indicating that they had to get back to their cells. Once they got in safely and the cell door was closed Yami flexed his sore shoulders again.

"Yea about that massage, lay down" Yugi ordered Yami and pointed to his own bed since it was the floor(well at least not the roof bed) bed.

"Ordering me around are you?" Yami questioned but moved to the bed either way working off his shirt on the way there throwing it in a random direction when it was off.

"Do you want the massage or not?" Yugi asked playfully as he saw Yami getting comfortable (As comfortable as he can get on a prison bed I suppose).

"Yeah yeah" Yami muttered and relaxed so his wings hung down on his sides and the tail rested over the end of the bed and the tip of the tail rested lightly on the floor.

Yugi walked over to his bed and ducked under the bed that was above his own and got into the cramped area and sat down on Yamis butt. Yami looked back with a raised eyebrow but didn't question Yugi and laid his head back on the pillow with a smirk grazing his features. Yugi started working on his shoulders in smooth but hard (as in pressing hard but not massing too fast) movements slowly but securely smoothing out the hard knots in his muscles. He started working down on his back kneading at the shoulder blades, of course massaging around the base of the wings and went even lower until the pants stopped him from going lower.

"Oh fuck that felt good, I haven't had a massage in 3000 years…" Yami sighed as Yugi stopped the massaging. Yugi hopped off Yamis butt and off the bed, tripping when he got out because of the strange angle he had to get in he just sat there smiling at Yami.

"You're welcome" Yugi said and lay down on the stone floor looking at the roof. Yami flexed his wings and folded them behind his back and swung his legs over the bed to rest his feet on the floor. Yami smiled a bit and laid beside Yugi folding his wing out to lay over Yugi.

"Hey!" Yugi said laughing and trying to get out from under Yamis wings while Yami pressed his wings down a little harder so it would be harder for Yugi to come out. Guards had come by when it happened and raised a brow and wondered what the fuck they were doing, but saw no harm in it as the boy laughed and walked on. Yugi finally wrestled his way out, with a little help from Yami. Yami still lay on the floor with both wings outstretched, Yugi lay down again, but on Yamis wing careful as to not hurt him if his wings were sensitive, but when Yami made no move to stop him he lay down fully and stared up at the grey stone ceiling. It was starting to get late and the room darkened but the lamps in the hallway lit up, the sensor sensing it darkening. Yami and Yugi just lay there slowly dozing off. When Yugi fell asleep a good 10 minutes later Yami lifted Yugi up and smoothly jumped up to his own bed and lay Yugi down on his side and Yami lay down behind him. In his sleep Yugi turned around and cuddeled into the warm chest of Yami and Yami looked down at him with tender eyes.

"How you can be a criminal with that look is beyond me" He muttered lowly and shortly fell asleep with Yugi.

Days passed by quickly and still no sign of Atemu in the yard or anywhere else. Yugi had carefully and strategically asked a guard if and when Atemu was allowed out here. And surprisingly enough the guard had answered that Atemu was let out the day before him and Yami. With other word, Yugi and Yami as well as Atemu was let out once every two day just like every other prisoner but Atemu was let out the day before and after Yami and Yugis (I don't know if the explanation made sense… if you have questions about it I'll try and explain it to you in the next chapter Sorry ^_^).

Yugi and Yami were back in their cell sitting in Yamis bed doing nothing special until Yugi spoke up.

"Hey Yami… I'm wondering, if I somehow could get other yard times like the one tomorrow, then I think I'll be able to meet up with Atemu" Yugi said.

"What brought this on? And how do you plan to accomplish that? Wont they think it's a little… strange you wanting to change time when you're with me?"

"I've been thinking about that, maybe…." Yugi trailed off and looked down in a little worry and wonder.

"Maybe?" Yami asked.

"The guards walk on patrol here now, maybe if we started fighting, like a fake fight… when they walk by and I demand a new cell and change of yard time they will move me to Atemus" Yugi said and Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief.

"You're a fucking genius… but how do you plan to talk to be about the progress?"

"I think I've overheard a guard saying that the only prison cell left in the whole prison is the one to the left of yours" Yugi said.

"Our Yugi"

"What?"

"Our prison cell, I'm not alone in here anymore, am I right?"

"But yes I understand, so the next patrol should be in an hour, should we start then?" Yami asked.

"Yes… but what in the world should we be fighting about?" Yugi said. Yami chuckled at that.

"I'll handle the start, I'm good at starting fights" Yami said winking.

An hour passed and Yami and Yugi hear footsteps down the hall.

They both hopped off Yamis bed.

When the guards walked down the hall they heard shouting in one of the cells and ran over to see what was happening, as they got closer they heard what was said and were too familiar with those two voices.

"You disrespectful little shit! I should I have killed you when I first got you in here! I was kind enough to let you live and this is how you're going to fucking treat me?" Yami yelled and pinned Yugis arms above his head. Even though Yugi knew Yami meant none of the words he said he couldn't help but feel afraid that Yami was going to kill him anyway.

"I fucking hate you!" Yugi screamed and moved a knee up to his stomach and pushed lightly, but Yami understood the act and stumbled backwards a few steps as if Yugi had kicked him hard. Yugi wanted to laugh but hi breath caught his throat as Yami charged at him with his sharp nails aimed at him, but the guards had opened the cell and stopped Yami dead in his tracks gripping his arms and the other guard took a tight hold on Yugi who tried to wrestle away from the guards grip.

"Get me away from that monster!" Yugi yelled and glared half-heartedly at Yami. The guard that held Yugi dragged him along and threw him in the cell to the left of Yamis. Having nothing in Yamis cell that Yugi valued he didn't need to get anything from there.

"Can I ask one more thing?" Yugi asked making sure to keep that angry tint to his voice as if to show him that he hadn't calmed down from their "Fight".

"What would that be?" The guard asked.

"I want a change of yard time, I don't want to see that fucking monster, if I see him one more time I can't assure that he'll live" Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to kill Yami seeing as Yugi was much more weaker than him, but a little lie didn't hurt.

"We'll come back later with a new time for you". The guard said locking up his cell and walking away.

Making sure that both guards had gone Yami started laughing.

"Well that worked" Yami said between his laughing.

"And how comes it you're laughing for the first time when I'm not around" Yugi said with a cute little whine in it.

" haha sorry, you're a good actor" Yami said.

"Likewise" Yugi said and lay down on the left upper bed, it's where Yami lay but in the other cell and Yami lay down where Yugi laid before he changed cell, the stonewall between them separating them from each other.

Later that day the guards came down to Yugi telling him he could go to the yard (This is the day when Yami and Yugi were originally not in the yard).

Yugi followed the path down the hall Yami watching him as he walked by. It had worked.

Atemu walked out into the yard and saw the same little ram demon he had given his power to sitting there glaring daggers at him as usual, but today something stood out, something he hadn't seen for about 3000 years ago except on himself. His eyes grew wide and thought that the guards actually trusted them together (finally).

He walked over to the man with the spiky head and circled his arms around his waist hugging him from behind. The person he hugged gasped in a very un-Yami kind of way, Atemu spun the boy around in his arms holding him an arm length away. When Atemu saw that the boy was not Yami he released his hold on the boy completely and growled at him.

"Who are you?" Atemu growled at him feeling offended by being fooled by such a thing as this.

"Um… I… eh… you… may r-remember m-my name, I-I'm Yugi" Yugi stuttered out.

"Wasn't you the one who tried to contact me and tell me the strategy?" Atemu asked the growling lowering but not loosing his guard completely yet.

"Yes! Yes that was me!" Yugi exclaimed.

"keep it down will you"

"Sorry"

"How are you here anyway?" Atemu asked and his growling ceased completely.

"Um, me and Yami discussed how we c-could bring this plan forward, because to be honest it h-had just stopped the way it was going. So I proposed the idea of Yami and me making this kind of f-fake f-fight so we ended up in different cells and I demanded a different time to come out here" Yugi explained still intimidated by Atemu, he looked up at him and saw how alike he and Yami looked, the only difference was the eyes and tips of his hair, Atemu had a little tint of amaranth colour to them both while Yamis was more crimson In colour. Atemu was also a lot tanner than Yami and Yugi.

"Then how in the flying fuck will you be able to contact Yami now" Atemu hissed at him in a lowered voice as to not attract too much attention to them.

"I already figured that part out before we did this, I overheard the guards talking about that the only cell that was left was one to the left of Yamis" Yugi said a little more proud now when he knew he had actually thought ahead and planned everything in every little detail.

"So now we can hade a distant conversation together and we can maybe come up with a plan together" Yugi continued.

"Heh, well what do you know, a human can be helpful, I think I will grow to like you kiddo" Atemu said.

"Call me kiddo one more time…" Not finishing his not so threatening threat with a pout.

"I get I get it, chill" Atemu said.

"Can you tell him something for me Yugi?" Atemu continued.

"Of course, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him I miss him" Atemu said with a sad tone to his voice, Yugi smiled and nodded.

"Of course, will do" Yugi said and Atemu gave a small, barley there, smile back.

When the time was up and the bells chimed they walked back to their cells.

"Yami" Yugi said to get his attention

"Hmm?"

"Atemu wanted me to tell you something" It remained quiet and he knew that Yami was listening.

"He told me to say that he misses you" Yugi said and waited for some response but got none. Yami sat on Yugis bed, he heard what Yugi said and he sat there holding his head letting a few tears slip down his cheeks and land on his tail he had curled around himself, oh how he missed Atemu too, so so much.

"Tell him I miss him too" Yami said a bit shakily after a while of complete silence.

Yugi could clearly figure out that Yami was crying judging by his voice.

"Oh Yami, of course I will, but please don't cry" Yugi said putting hi fingers on the wall that was the wall that separated the two of them.

"I'll try" Yami said sobbing out chuckles.

* * *

><p>OOOOMMMMGGG<p>

Longest yet ~ so sorry for the delay, I just had a hard to come to think of how to continue this story, but I think I got it now.

Read and review

Love YK


	10. Escaping this hell hole

(I got a question about why Yami and Atemu are kept so far away from each other, the CEO of the prison as well as everybody else that's working there, thinks that if the two of them are close they will be able to combine their powers and flee. And it's true; if one of them tried to escape that one would have a 1% chance of survival)

* * *

><p>Escaping this hellhole.<p>

Days went by and Yugi delivered messages from Atemu to Yami and vice versa, but the number one topic was how to get out. Every field time Atemu and Yugi moved as far away from the guards as possible to be able to plan their escape. Atemu had said that he could veil them in shadows and discreetly get to Yamis cell and then break free. But in the end it seemed to easy, there had to be a catch to such a simple escape plan. The guards could have possibly planned everything when they saw that Yugi and Atemu would have the same field time. That they possibly set up an anti-magic barrier (which are placed at specific places like where the CEO is so he wont be hurt if there is a possible riot) around Yamis cell. If that were to happen, Atemu and Yugi would be as good as dead. But what other choice did they have? None. If it didn't work, there would be no other solution either way, so they would at least die knowing that they at least tried.

"So if I got this straight" Yugi said after they, with many distant communication between Yugi, Yami and Atemu (so let's say about 1 month since it's only once every second day, and just to straighten things up for me and you. Lets say Yami has field time Mondays, Yugi and Atemu Tuesdays, Yami Wednesdays, Yugi and Atemu Thursday and yea you get the rest.) got to a solution.

"We will go to a more secluded area, you will use your power to get us to Yamis cell, you two will combine your powers to get out of here and just hope there's no anti-magic shell around Yamis cell?" Yugi continued, counting the three steps on his fingers.

"Yea, that should be about it" Atemu answered.

"Why didn't you do this much earlier?" Yugi asked, confused, this angered Atemu a lot and pounded his fists on the table they was at making cracks in the wood.

"Because I was kept in my cell! There was no fucking way I could do anything at all then!" Atemu yelled, Yugi panicked and looked around them to see everyone staring at them.

"Oh fuck" Atemu said, realizing what he had done, and Yugi face palmed.

"We're most likely fucked" Yugi said. "You're a lucky man if the guards didn't hear you, but I doubt they didn't" Yugi continued. Yugi saw two guards walk towards them and he heard Atemu mumble things under his breath that he couldn't understand.

"You two!" The guards said and both demon and human froze on the spot waiting to hear what they had to say. "Keep it down, one more thing and you go back to your cells," the guards said eying them angrily, they turned on their heels and walked off again. Atemu and Yugi just slumped over the table, they couldn't believe their luck.

"So when will we do it" Yugi said when he recovered and his heartbeat had gone down considerably.

"Next time when we meet, after what happened now we can't wait any longer than that" Atemu said in a low voice.

"Ok, see you then" Yugi said as the bells rang signaling the retreat for the prisoners.

"By the way Yugi!" Atemu said before they separated. "Lets cause an uproar here, it will make everything even easier" Atemu said.

"Can't wait, see you" Yugi said attempting to turn around and walk away when his had was grabbed.

"I want to thank you, Yugi. I don't know why you're doing this, but without your help this wouldn't be possible" Yugi smiled a sad smile and turned around when Atemu let him go.

When Yugi was back in his cell and when everyone was gone and there were no guards within range Yugi spoke.

"Yami" Yugi said to make sure he was listening. "The breakout will start, not tomorrow, but the day after tomorrow" Yugi said in a low voice and he heard a content hum from Yamis cell. "Atemu will cause an uproar in the fields to make the guards concentrate on that while we try to escape" Yugi continued.

"Why do I get a feeling that tomorrow is going to be the longest day of my life?" Yami asked.

"Heh, same here, I haven't been here for long but I can't wait to get out" Yugi said "what will you do when you get out of here?" Yugi continued.

"…"

"Yami?"

"Well, Atemu and I won't be able to stay in this world, Demons doesn't really belong here" Yami said.

"So where will you two go?"

"We will go to the Shadow realm, where the throne most likely will be waiting for us, no one from our time survived or were turned, it was only Atemu and me. So we will have to build everything up from the beginning again" Yami explained.

"I wish you luck with that" Yugi said, sad that he were never to see the two demons he had actually befriended through those months in prison.

"What will you do Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I dunno, most likely go to my only relatives I have left and hope I don't go crazy again. The only reason I've been sane is if I had attacked someone here I would die instantly. But when I go back…" Yugi trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence.

"I just don't want to know that the killing has become a bad habit… I know it sounds strange… but when you were forced… to kill… everyone you h-hold dear" Yugi chocked out while crying.  
>"I understand Yugi, I hope this relative of yours will take good care of you" Yami said.<p>

"Mm" Yugi just answered and just lay there on his bed, finally crying himself to sleep with a splitting headache.

* * *

><p>The day of the escape came slowly but it was all worth it. Atemu was sitting in his cell, concentrating his powers for the event to come. When the guards were supposed to take him to the field no one came.<p>

"Fuck" he swore under his breath, had the guards figured out that they would try to escape? He just prayed to Ra that Yugi would be let out, otherwise he would be a dead man. He concentrated his powers and on the wall the same wall shadow dragon appeared as last time. He touched the shadow and his body melted in, once completely merged he raced through the familiar prison halls that led to the field. The shadow went straight through the door and scanned the place for Yugi, luckily finding him at a secluded area and went over there. The dragon form left the wall in a liquid fashion revealing the demon form of Atemu, his body, as last time, was still inked black.

"What the?" Yugi gasped out, thoroughly confused.

"No time to explain that, we need to get into the crown and start a fight amongst the prisoners and start this as soon as possible, before the guards find out that I'm gone" Atemu said hurriedly.

"And also, we will have to run to where Yami is, I need all the power I can get for the break out" Atemu continued. Yugi nodded and they ran into the mass of demon prisoners ready to start. Atemu walked forward and tapped a massively built demon on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Came a gruff voice, but all the demon received was a hard punch in the face from Atemu. The demon stumbled backwards from both the punch and the surprise from it.

"You little runt!" The demon roared and charged towards Atemu, but the smaller demon easily dodged the attack and the fist connected with another demons wing base. Not too long after the riot was started and guards ran in and tried to keep them from murdering each other, Atemu had received a few punches trying to get out of there, but it was not something that would kill him any day soon. Yugi ran towards Atemu, having kept away in fear of ruining everything.

"Come on, we've got to reunite two demons don't you think?" Yugi shouted over the noise from the fighting and ran off towards the cells, Atemu just smiled and sprinted after. When they came down to Yamis cell they saw a prison door being wrenched open and hit the opposite wall. Atemu never thought this day would ever come in his entire existence, but out of the cell came Yami, to say he was overjoyed was an simple way to put it, but no words escaped him. But before the two of them had the chance to do anything, clapping reached their ears. Yami, Yugi and Atemu turned around and watched as a man with icy blue eyes, hazel brown hair and clad with a white suit walked over.

"Good try, but not good enough" the man said and stopped when he was about 10 meters away.

"Who are you?" Atemu demanded.

"Hn? Through your 3000 years imprisonment you never knew of me, how intriguing…" The man started. "I am the guvnor of this prison, Seto Kaiba" He said.

"Seto huh? Well you're going down quickly" Yami said challengingly.

"That's where you're wrong, I'm not the guvnor of this place for nothing. I am a dragon summoner, in possession of the strongest dragons there is. Even those who could rival the gods them selves" Seto said. "Defeat me, and I'll let you out of this prison without anyone chasing after you. But if you loose, well, you're already dead then so it wouldn't make any change!" Set said and prepared to summon a dragon.

"Very well, dragons for a dragon" Yami and Atemu said, Liquidizing them selves and reappeared as dragons, but this time around they weren't shadows on a wall. Along with the change a black smoke entered the prison halls the two dragons silently hung in the air. Yugi noticed that the two dragons had a tint of color to them; one had a clear crimson tint to it while the other had a darker tint of the crimson.

"That's peculiar" Yugi thought, "They don't have wings". Yugi backed away, not daring to stand in the way of this fight. Suddenly a piercing white light erupted from around Seto like a summoning circle. The piercing light made the foggy shadows sift away and quite quickly disappearing. The light making the two black dragons shriek in discomfort. Forth came a magnificent white dragon shimmering in the little light there was in the dimly lit prison halls. The dragon landed behind the guvnor, too tight for the wings to fit. The head of the white dragon moved so it was in front of Seto and was ready to fire and attack. Wings hovered over Seto as they flared out as much as they could in the tight hallway.

"Attack white dragon!" Seto shouted and a white blue light licked at the back of the dragon's throat charging the attack and firing when the white/blue light had filled the dragons mouth. As the attack was headed towards, Yami and Atemu didn't move an inch and the powerful attack of the white dragon went straight through them. Making their black bodies disperse and then reform.

"Wha-!" Seto gasped out, not sure what had just happened.

"You don't seem to remember why it was so difficult to catch and lock us in" Yami said a deep growl rumbling in his throat as he spoke. While Yami spoke Atemu had taken the chance and sped towards the white dragons, circling his body around the white dragons throat. The black dragon changed and was like a shadow on the white dragons throat and it froze, not being able to move.

"White dragon! Get that dragon off of you!" Seto commanded, and even though the dragon heard, and would love to heed its master's call, it couldn't. The dragons stood there as if it were a statue.

"White dragon!" Seto called again, but to no avail, the dragon didn't move an inch.

"This is why we are superior!" A growling voice came, not from the dragon in front of him, so it got to be the one on the white dragons throat.

"What are you bragging about? You've far from won this battle!" Seto said. But his pride disappeared in an instant as the white dragon turned around to face the guvnor. But it's previous beautiful blue eyes had turned black and red and had black vein looking lines over it's body. It opened its mouth, but this time around the fire was pure black, the attack was charged and fired. Set looked into the dragons eyes with a horrified look in his eyes. He couldn't believe those two dragons had turned his strongest dragon against him in an instant. Before the attack hit the guvnor the flame choked and stopped mere centimeters in front of Seto. The flames dispelled and the shadow around the white dragons throat materialized again. The veins disappeared from the dragon's body, and the eyes turned back to the sky blue color they were before. Just as the dragon understood it was freed it felt a sharp pain in his throat, it let out a deafening shriek as Atemu had set his teeth into the dragons throat. Poison ran through the dragons system as it fell to the ground, dead. Atemu moved back, floating beside Yami, both changing back to their demonic forms.

"Now let us go!" Atemu demanded. Seto fell to his knees, unable to register the though of that his god rivaling dragon had been taken down by one mere dragon. Not only that, but the demons before him had, without any reason at, all shown him mercy and let him live. When the Guvnor fell to his knees Yami, Atemu and Yugi walked pass Seto and proceeded to walk out of the prison. Seto silently following behind them, arms crossed and acted as stoic as possible. On their way out many guards started attacks but was stopped by Seto. The guvnor summoned a medium sized blue dragon, spread out diamonds over its body, using the dragon to make way for the four of them. When they were out of the prison he called back his dragon. Atemu and Yami turned around, Yugi stopping and turning around a good 5 meters behind the two demons.

"I better not see your face again, I'll make sure to lock you up again" Seto said.

"We made the mistake once" Atemu said "Next time we'll bring an army" he continued, rolling his eyes. They turned to walk away but was stopped by Seto.

"I need to know one thing before you go" He said, "why didn't you kill me, you had the chance" Seto continued.

"If we were to kill you we would surly be hunted by your guards. So why not keep you alive and skip that ordeal" Yami answered. Seto nodded and went back into the prison. Atemu and Yami turned around to face Yugi who just watched them.

"We want to thank you, without your help none of this would have happened" Atemu said and bowed in respect. "Is there anything we can do for you before we depart?" He continued. Yugi thought hard for a moment, came to think of something, but ended up shaking his head. "I cannot come to think of anything…" Yugi mumbled. Yami walked forward and swept Yugi into a tight hug, while doing so he set an invisible sensor on him.

"We cannot thank you enough, I hope your relative takes good care of you" Yami said.

"Thanks" Yugi said taking a few steps back, turning around and walked off. Yami and Atemu watched the retreating form of Yugi.

"I'll miss that 'lil guy" Yami sadly said, the first words Yami and Atemu had exchanged alone in a long long time. Atemu just sighed.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>Yays, they finally escaped : D<p>

haha finally brought in another character in the story. derp.

Now lets see what evil plans I set up for the three of them in the next chapter.

Read and review and recive lots of love from me and a very delicious cookie ~


	11. Saving You

Saving you

* * *

><p>As Yugi turned around he had tears in his eyes, he walked down the road that would lead him to his only relative left. He was sad over that he wouldn't see the two demons again, but tried to shake the thought of the two men away. He turned around one last time before he rounded a corner and saw the two demons kissing deeply. Yugi wasn't sure if he was going to be happy or sad, he was happy for them, but sad that this was the last time he'd see them. He then walked around the corner, heading towards his relative.<p>

After the two demons watched Yugi walk away sadly they both turned to stand before each other. Atemu grabbed Yamis chin and kissed him deeply, but shortly, after breaking away they but their foreheads against each other.

"I cannot explain with words how much I've missed you" Atemu said lowly and stroked Yamis cheeks with his thumbs.

"Me neither, the only thing I know is that I can die happily now" Yamis answered.

"Best pick up line I've heard from you" Atemu said chuckling "But I have to say that it sure is true" He continued and put his lips against Yamis again. Yami slipped his arms between Atemus arms and circled them around his neck pushing the two of them closer together. The two of them opening their mouths letting their tongues mingle in each other's mouths. When they broke away Yami looked over where Yugi had went, but he was already gone. Yami sighed but gave Atemu one last quick kiss.

"We should be going now" Yami said against Atemus lips.

"Yea, lets" Atemu answered stealing one last kiss from Yami. Lifting their hands in front of them they focused their powers and they soon had a black and purple portal in front of them. The two men stepped through the portal and when they were through, the portal that was left in the human world exploded in a huge black fog that quickly disappeared in the daylight. As the two demons came through to the other side they saw the castle quite clearly. It was just maybe a 30 minutes walk and they would be there, the world around them was pitch black, shifting in red, purple and blue at specific places. There was no sun, but there was a faint light from a blue tinted moon.

When they finally got to the castle everybody there easily recognized their monarch and his mate (gonna call Yami his mate since they're not really human). A witch that was clad in light blue and pink came floating over to them.

"Welcome master, your throne is waiting for you" The girl said.

"Mana, what happened to you?" Atemu ask bewildered.

"My magic improved a lot," The girl cheered, " So I used the same power my master used before he died" Mana said happily. (I'm thinking of the battle between Mahado and the thief king Bakura)

"So you fused with your soul bound monster?" (I'm not going to say Ka or Ba, I'll most likely mix them up xD).

"Yep, now come, there are others waiting for you" Mana said landing on the ground and walking along Atemu and Yami.

* * *

><p>Yugi now stood in front of the door of his last relative and knocked lightly three times. The door opened revealing a (compared to Yugi) long woman, she had blond lightly curly hair, the bangs forming like Yugis, only longer. She had a long armed black shirt and short black shorts.<p>

"Hi there Mai" Yugi said timidly.

"Do I know you?" the woman spat in disgust.

"Mai? I'm your only cousin!" Yugi exclaimed not liking where this was going.

"And how exactly did you break out of that prison you little runt?" Mai asked.

"I was let out actually!" Yugi said, irritated with the question.

"Oh? You had to whore yourself out to the ones in charge in exchange for being let out?" Mai said. Yugi gasped feeling very offended.

"I did no such thing, I'm better now, and I just need somewhere to stay! I swear I wont lay a finger on you… I just have nowhere to go" Yugi said desperately, already knowing that being let in wouldn't happen.

"You should have thought about that before you decided to kill your own family, you murderer" Mai said taking hold of the door, ready to close.  
>"It was my dad making me do all this! I know it sounds bad in your ears, but please I'll do whatever you want, I have no money and nowhere else to go but here!" Yugi said as a last way to get through to her.<p>

"Suits you right, now go, I don't want to see you again" Mai said slamming the door shut. Yugi stood there with wide eyes letting his tears fall freely, he should have known. Yugi turned and ran away as fast as he could, bumping in to a few persons on the way. He ran into an alleyway, it was a dead end but he didn't care, he sat down at some trashcans and cried. Since he had no money he would most likely die from starvation, he couldn't steal, he was no thief! And the killing had to stop, even thought that seemed hard since his mind could slip up. Thought someone he really felt like killing right now was a certain blond bitch. Now he just sat there, the sun was shining down on him, so he didn't have to worry about freezing. Suddenly a door beside him was flung open revealing a black clad man with a black hat covering his face.

"Are you alone and need somewhere to stay?" The man asked.

"H-how did you know?" Yugi answered.

"I have my ways," The man answered. "Now, you can have a room and food for free in exchange for something" The man continued.

"And what would you like, I don't have anything on me"

"You will see in time" The man said and took off his hat revealing dull brow eyes and short black hair. "Do you accept the offer?". Yugi thought for a moment and ended up nodding his head.

"Yes" Yugi said and rose up from his spot, his eyes red from crying.

"Good, good" The man said and led Yugi to his room in the building. The room was actually quite nice. It was a normal sized bed, a desk, a window facing the streets he'd ran past earlier that day. The room also had a rug beside his bed, a nice wooden floor and sky-blue walls. On the desk stood a new looking computer.

"Do I get to have this room?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, dinner will be up shortly" The man said walking away. Yugi threw himself onto the bed and put his arms behind his head.

"I can live with this" He said. Shortly after food was brought up along with a small tube with a suspicious looking liquid inside.

"You will test a little bit of each food to see if it's poisoned, and the exchange of staying here is your life, so start eating!" The man said holding out the food, Yugis eyes widened, everywhere he went he would be treated badly. Yugi hesitantly took the plate, cutting off a small piece of meat and put it in his mouth. Nothing yet. Next he scooped up some brown sauce with the knife and licked it off. Then he felt a clenching feeling in his chest and his throat clench up, of course the sauce had the poison in it. Yugi clenched a hand over his throat and the man held the tube, which most likely contained antidote, teasingly in front of him. The man decided to have mercy on him and gave him the tube that Yugi downed quickly. Yugi dragged himself over to the bed and tried to calm his breathing holding a hand over his heart to calm his racing heartbeat. He felt a headache nearing, just hoping it wouldn't be so bad. This procedure was repeated every day, but he got a safe breakfast every morning, but the lunch and dinner would most likely be poisoned, but it alternated, sometimes the dinner was poisoned sometimes the lunch was poisoned. Yugi had a theory that the man put poison on his dish only. He had asked who the food was for, and the mysterious man only said it was for himself. Now two weeks after he had started this horrible 'job' the man stormed into Yugis room, seemingly drunk. Yugi had been sleeping, but woke up when someone suddenly dragged him out of bed holding his hair. Yugi screamed in pain until he found some balance and began running after the man instead of being pulled.

"Get out of here you piece of shit" The man slurred and slammed the door shut. Yugi just sat there in the heavy rain for a moment, utterly confused about what had just happened. Realization hit him when a cold wind hit him and made a shudder go through him. It was freezing out here! Yugi got tears in his eyes as he walked down other alleys and ended up laying down where it didn't blow as hard.

* * *

><p>Three weeks of planning since Yami and Atemu had entered the shadow realm had earned them loyal workers and they were now sitting on a throne each in a big black room. Yami was still quite sad over having to leave Yugi, they had very many good moments together after they befriended each other.<p>

"You know, I really do miss Yugi too, but he didn't seem very interested in seeing us again when he left" Atemu said.

"What are you talking about! He looked devastated when he left…" Yami said the last part sadly.

"Well he was going to some relative right?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, but what if he wasn't allowed in or worse?" Yami asked and Atemu sighed beside him but jumped when Yami bolted upright in his throne,

"Wait a moment! We can see where he is, I put this sensor on him, so we can see how he's doing" Yami said.

"That's the least we can do for him" Atemu said, Yami swished his hand in front of them, as if cleaning something off. A moving picture appeared before them in the path that Yamis stroke were. What they saw made their blood run cold, Yugi was sitting in the rain, thin as a leaf and shaking from the obvious cold. The reason for them reacting as they did was that even thought Yami and Atemu loved each other, they couldn't get over the fact that something was amiss, and that thing was Yugi. Atemu stormed over to the middle of the room and created a portal, Yami ran after him and they both entered the portal together. They reappeared at a place they hadn't seen before, but both of them used their wings and flew up to the rooftops and looked down every road and ally. At last they spotted what they were searching for. They both landed before the boy that sat in the empty, cold alleyway. Yugi jumped and looked up to stare at two beings he never thought he would see ever again, dull purple eyes meeting two of crimson.

"Y-Yami….. At-Atemu.." Yugi said weakly. Yugi held up a hand towards the two demons, thinking they were a part of a very dreamy hallucination. But when his cold hand was held by a set of warm ones he nearly collapsed, they were really here weren't they? He suddenly felt an arm around his wait and under his knees, being lifted up by Yami.

"Yugi, there is no arguing, you're coming with us" Atemu said as he summoned a portal again. Yugi could only nod slowly, he couldn't be happier. As they went through the portal Yugi felt a heavy ache in his chest but it disappeared in an instant. Yugi opened his eyes, which he didn't even know he had closed and gasped at what he saw. A whole land covered in black, mythic creatures flying around in the air such as gryphons and different kind of dragons. Yugi thought he recognized a huge white dragon in the distant but decided that, that wasn't really important now. The three of them had landed right on front of the castle and the two demons hurried inside to get Yugi somewhere safe. When they got into the castle they commanded some guards by the castle door to fetch them the best healer they got. Atemu looked down at Yugi who lay shaking in Yamis arms, Yugi needed care, and fast! Yugi had dark circles under his eyes, shaking like a leaf. Atemu laid a hand on Yugis forehead; he had a very strong fever, but otherwise cold as ice to the touch on the rest of the body, his breathing was erratic. After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to the three of them, two healers burst into the room.

"Take care of this boy! Fast he's really ill" Atemu commanded the two nurses. They could see as much, it looked as if the boy was dyeing, one of them ran forward and carefully took Yugi out of Yamis arms and walked fast out of the room with the two monarchs right after them. The woman with Yugi in her arms went into a room and the other nurse stayed behind and told the two that they should wait outside, telling them that they would do everything in their power to make the boy alright.

Atemu and Yami had waited for about one hour, maybe more, everything seemed to take longer time than it actually did. The same woman that had asked them to wait came out and told them they could come in to see the boy. The three of them walked in to see the other nurse put a towel to Yugis forehead.

"How is he?" Atemu asked, seeing that Yugi at least wasn't shaking anymore, but the dark circles under his eyes were still there.

"He is better, we warmed him up, but were not entirely sure what's wrong with him. Maybe something happened that he could inform us about, so we'll wait until he wakes up" The nurse said while bowing politely. Atemu nodded and dismissed the two nurses, Atemu went to the corner of the room and came back with two simple black/purple chairs. They both sat down at the bed where Yugi lay, they saw small shivers go through his body. Atemu combed his fingers through Yugis hair to help calm him down, but it didn't seem to work. They both just hoped that Yugi would wake up soon so they could ask him what was wrong, and maybe even get him to eat something.

It was several hours later when Yugi finally woke up, Yami was the only one left. Some guards had asked Atemu to come with them an hour or so earlier. Atemu had protested at first but the guards said it was important, so he had to go. When Yugi woke up he looked around himself, groggy looking. Yugi looked on the right side of his bed and saw Yami sitting there, it looked as if he was asleep though. He didn't want to wake Yami up and lay down but couldn't fall asleep again, so he just lay there staring up onto the roof. He heard a light snoring sound and smiled.

"Suppose I was never awake to hear that in the prison" He thought to himself. Just then he heard a soft click of the door opening and Atemu slowly walked in to se Yugi awake.

"How long have you been awake?" Atemu asked and walked over to the chair that was beside Yamis and nudged him awake.

"I woke up a minute ago or so," Yugi said.

"What happened to you Yugi?" Atemu asked. At the question Yugi looked away.

"I... I was never let in at my relative, she thought I deserved to die on the streets because I murdered my family. But a strange man let me in to a really nice house for about 2 weeks. Then I was thrown out for a reason I don't really know, and then one week later you came... And now here I am" Yugi said rubbing his arms under the blanket to try and warm himself up some more. Atemu nodded and walked out of the room.

"Where did he go?" Yugi asked.

"Beats me…" Yami answered back, just then the door opened and Atemu came back in.

"what did you do?" Yami asked when Atemu sat down on the chair beside him.

"I asked for some nurses. I saw you freezing, so I thought it would do good with a little more warmth" Atemu answered. At that Yugi looked away again.

"Why are you doing all of this, I'm clearly just a burden to the two of you" Yugi said sadly.

"Of course you're not, after all you've done for us this is the least we can do" Yami said with a smile. Sure that was one reason, but they couldn't just say out of nowhere that they wanted the boy in the rest of their life.

"How are you feeling now, except for freezing a bit?" Yami asked.

"I-I'm not sure, I think I feel sick…"

"Do you need to throw up?" Atemu asked ready to stand up and take a bucket if he needed it. Yugi was about to shake his head, but then an explosive headache made itself know that triggered his nausea more. He quickly nodded and sat up a bit more as he felt a horrible lump in his throat rise. Atemu quickly went over to a bench and took out a bucket and handed it to Yugi. Which he emptied his not so full stomach in. (no I'm not going to write any details on this part cause just thinking about it makes me want to puke xD.) When Yugi felt he had no more to throw up he lay down again shaking more than he did before he was put in bed. Moments later one nurse came into the room and bowed politely to the two monarchs. She saw the bucket that was put on the bench again.

"Aw, you poor thing, how are you feeling?" The girl asked while putting on a new cold wet towel.

"I don't know, maybe a little better… I... still feel cold I think. And I have a really bad headache" Yugi said in a low voice.

"Is there anything more I should know? Because this sounds similar to a couple of symptoms I know of" The nurse said while taking a couple of more covers out of a cupboard.

"What other effects does those symptoms have?" Atemu asked since Yugi seemed to stay quiet.

"like seizures or possible cramps of muscles, the others are nausea, freezing and a heavy headache and possible dizziness" The nurse said.

"I've had cramps, but no seizures that I know of. I've felt quite dizzy from time to time…" Yugi said in a low voice, hoping that the horrible headache would go away.

"I suppose you've got headache and obvious nausea, and you're freezing a lot" the nurse stated. Yugi nodded slowly at that.

"Darling, you have poison in your system, You'll need some antidote for it as long as it's not too late" The nure said, "do you know which type of poison" she asked. Yugi again shook his head and tears welled up in his eyes as his headache got worse.

"So does that mean I'm going to die…" Yugi said brokenly.

"no, no not at all. I will do my best and come back with the perfect antidote. But first of all I will need to take some blood" The nurse said taking a syringe and a needle. She took the tests that she needed and walked out.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine" Yami said calmingly while slowly rubbing Yugis arm under the 5 sheets of blankets. (now don't imagine the thickest blankest you can find xD)

"If you feel nauseous again, just tell us alright?" Atemu said, Yugi nodded slowly, not really wanting to talk.

"Yugi, can you please tell us what happened to make you poisoned?" Yami asked, not stopping the rubbing.

"This strange man… he told me he would give me a nice room and food, in exchange for something. When he brought up the food he told me to check if it was poisoned, but he always had and antidote to go with it. But every meal was poisoned, except breakfast. And sometimes the lunch was okay and the dinner was poisoned and the other way around too" Yugi said, Yami and Atemu looking more shocked by the second.

"So there could be a mix of different poisons?" Atemu said, and Yugi shrugged saying an barley audible 'don't know', actually having no clue himself. Atemu ran out of the room and hurried over to the room where the nurse had went, telling here the story Yugi had to tell. The nurse had looked worried but asked the king to wait for about an hour just in case it was better than it seemed from Yugis story.

The wait was long, but the three of them hoped for the best. When the nurse got the answers from the test she looked really sad. She scribbled down some notes and went over to the three in the nurse room. When she came in the two kings sat straight up in their seats and Yugi looking over to her direction. After seeing her sad look tears welled up in his eyes once again.

"I am sorry but there is not much I can do. The odd man had probably been using many different poisons" The nurse said, feeling ashamed of herself for letting someone so young die right in front of her eyes. "I'm afraid the rest is up to you three," She said. Atemu dismissed here friendly and the nurse gave the same little polite bow and left the room. Atemu and Yami turned around and saw the shaking figure of Yugi, but much bigger shakes this time around.

"W-hat dh-ihd she m-mean by that" Yugi said between sobs. "Th-haht the rest was up t-ho uhus?" (What did she mean by that. That the rest was up to us translation).

"There is one thing we can do, but we cannot guarantee that you will survive it though…" Atemu said and Yami looked over too him.  
>"We can't do that to him, that would be like killing him without mercy with the poison in his blood!" Yami exclaimed.<p>

"The darkness will clear the poison away… it's just if he can make it through it all" Atemu said the last part sadly, really hoping that if they did this it would go through.

"What would you like better Yugi. Die now, or have to live forever?" Atemu asked calmly. Yugi froze at that, what exactly was Atemu asking of him?

"Forever sounds nice… I suppose… but you said yourself that I might not be able to make it through whatever you're planning" Yugi said still sway on his voice from the crying.

"No I'm afraid we cannot guarantee that you will make it through, but if we don't try it you will unfortunately pass away. But if we try there is a fifty, fifty percent's chance that you will make it out of this alive" Atemu said.

"Why are you so persistent on keeping me alive, taking care of me was one thing, but trying to make me stay alive if a whole other thing." Yugi said.

"Yugi our heart broke seeing you go away. Thinking you would never want to see us again. And now finding you at the brink of death, we want to do everything to at least keep you alive after all you had to go through" Atemu said.

"Get to the point already, you've made it clear to me that you a huge fluffy huggable carebear" Yugi pouted with a little smile on his face.

"C-carebear?" Atemu stuttered and Yami started laughing like crazy over what Yugi had just said + Atemus shocked face. Atemu relaxed and smiled at him.

"Yugi we both love you, you're just that little extra that the two of us been missing out from while you weren't alive" Atemu said while Yami stopped laughing and put his lips over Yugis making his eyes popping out of skulls. Yami released Yugi before he had time to act.

"So, you want me to become one of your kind, if I can make it through it?" Yugi asked. Both nodded at that, at that Yugi smiled happily for the first time in three weeks.

"Then I would love to do it. You have no idea how much it pained me to walk away from you when we finally left the prison. But I felt that I couldn't follow you unless I wanted to look like some weird stalker" Yugi said. Both Atemu and Yami smiled at that.

"We would have welcomed you with open arms" Yami said.

"When do we start this?" Yugi asked.

"When you are ready" Atemu answered.

"Well why not put me out of this misery and start it as soon as possible. This headache and nausea is killing me," Yugi said groaning, as he felt slightly sick again.

"I will go and get everything ready, shall we start in a couple of hours then?" Atemu asked.

"Yes" Yugi answered with a smile and Atemu left the room with a small smile of his own.

* * *

><p>I'll actually stop right there.<p>

Cause I'll most likely write the part very gory.

I really do have the most disturbing scene in my head right now v_v

Thank you all for your reviews they all make my day. They really do make me feel a lot better about my writing and myself!


	12. Dead or Alive?

(If you're sensitive to gory parts I would tread carefully through this chapter, it's my first time writing this sort of things so don't judge me guys xD ~)

Dead or Alive?

* * *

><p>After agreeing on going through with the risky change Atemu left the nurse room and started to prepare everything in the room where the change would take place.<p>

Yami stayed in the nurse room with Yugi keeping him company through the long wait.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Yami asked.

"I'm sure, either I die from the poison, or I have a chance at surviving the change and I'll be with you" Yugi said weakly. Yami smiled and combed his fingers through Yugis hair.

"What did it feel like when you were turned" Yugi asked, almost falling asleep from the wonderful feeling from the fingers.

"You don't have to worry about the dangerous part of it. It's made in two steps; the first one won't be painful for you, but it's the most risky part. But the second part may be painful though" Yami explained "I don't think it's a very good idea to explain what we do before you've done it though" Yami said. "Sleep now Yugi, you'll need it" Yugi only nodded and moaned out an "mm". Yami stopped combing Yugis hair when he was sure that he was asleep, he sat down a little bit more comfortable in his chair and eventually fell asleep himself too.

Atemu was nearly done with the preparation now. He just had a couple of more lines to draw of the demon pentagram. The pentagram circle went around a table posing as a bed that Yugi would be laying on. The markings inside of the circle went up the table and ended as a pentagon as the middle of the star shape. It would be cold for Yugi, but it would be the least of their problem while preforming this ritual. Atemu finished the last few lines and stood up heading to the nursery. When he got there he found both his mate and Yugi asleep. He gently shook Yugi awake, not wanting to startle the boy to much in case he felt worse. "mmmm… no… let me sleep" Yugi mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm sorry Yugi, but we have to start as soon as possible, we can't delay it more in case you get worse. If you get worse you might not get through this alive…" Atemu explained while keeping on trying to wake Yugi up. After Atemu was done speaking Yugi tried to sit up as good as he could, still kind of dizzy. While Atemu was talking Yami had also woken up.

"Come on lets go" Yami said letting Yugi lean on him on the way there in case he felt weaker. It took a little longer time getting there since Yugi couldn't go so fast. but when they reached the room Atemu, like the gentleman he is, opened the door for them to walk in. The room was very dark, only a couple of candles lit at the sides of the room. On tables lining the right side of the room there were suspicious looking lab tube containers with a black/red looking liquid in them. In the very middle of the room were the table with a fluffy-looking pillow on the side of the bed facing away from the door, and on the floor were the ominous pentagram.

"Can you lay down on the table?" Atemu requested, and Yami led Yugi over and the poisoned teen lay himself down on the table.

"I would like that your chest area is in the middle of the pentagon on the table" Atemu instructed and helped shoving Yugi further down, perfectly aligned on the table. During Atemu helped Yugi, Yami went over to the tables to the right and took hold of one of the tubes with the black/red liquid in it and handed it to Atemu.

"Yugi, I would need you to drink this all up, this is what will keep you alive through this part" Atemu said, making sure to explain that the suspicious liquid was the only thing going to keep him alive. Atemu rubbed his thumb over Yugis cheek and kissed him on his forehead.

"I will make sure you'll make it through this alive" Atemu said handing Yugi the tube as well as holding Yugis head up so he wouldn't choke. Just before Yugi drank it he had to ask one question.

"What is this liquid?" Yugi asked weakly.

"It is serum that we can produce, it is a liquid especially designed to make a human go through this change with 90 percent insurance that the human will be alive" Atemu explained trying to sound as reassuring as he could at this moment. Yugi nodded slowly and gulped the content down. The taste was kind of salty metallic, the both weird and utterly disgusting combination almost made him throw up. He convulsed as if making a sort of hulking motion, but made sure to gulp it all down. When he was all done Atemu took the tube from his hand and lay him down gently on the table. Listening intently after the boys pulse it slowed down so much it could trick even a doctor that his heart had stopped. But Atemu knew better, this was his moment to act!

He first had to cut his skin open, a long line from about his collarbone down to just above his bellybutton with one of his nails that had both elongated and gotten a lot sharper. From both ends he had to cut from the top of the thorax and out just before he reached the shoulders on each side. And from the belly button he cut a straight line out towards his sides. Being extremely cautious he opened up the skin/meaty parts to the sides and revealed the ribcage. (I know some things may sound very un realistic, but I'm going to share my piece of information, and if I'm wrong I'm wrong. I don't know details about his this is done.) His sharp nail set down on the top part of his ribcage, the part where the two sides meet in the middle. He had to saw it open with his nail, there were no other type of work material that is sharper than his sturdy nail. Next sharpest thing was a kitchen knife, and it would do no good in this situation. He carefully started sawing through his ribcage, to not poke any of the vital organs that the ribcage was there to protect. When he, after a minute of careful work, got the ribcage open he had to bend it up, to get to the vital parts, like the lungs, and their objective; the heart. Asking for Yamis help they got the ribcage bent open. (I play it safe, not explaining how they do it. But my grandmother had to operate her heart, and then they had to saw open, and bend up the ribcage to get to it, so I at least know that that part is accurate.) Carefully they got to the heart, what they had to do was brutal, but this brutality could save him. Atemu had to cut off the heart from the system, cutting of the arteries and veins. When he had that part done, he started to chant a spell from a seemingly long lost language his five nails on his right hand started glowing along with the pentagram beneath him. Yami made sure to step away, as to not the get caught in something he was not a part of. When they had cut off the heart Yugis body stopped moving completely, his breathing stopped and blood started to flow more rapidly. Atemu had to be quick; he didn't want the boy to get emptied of his blood, if anything, even thought his blood was poisoned he needed as much blood as he could have left. (If that makes sense ) He shoved his red glowing black nails into the now lifeless heart. The heart now started to turn into a black colour with shifting red colour in it. He placed the heart gently back to it's place, seeing black veins latching onto the old arteries and veins and his heart started to pound rapidly. Asking for Yamis help once again he had to close down the ribcage again and close the skin up over it. Letting the now demonic blood do the rest. Black and red veins crawled up through the cut on his chest going back and around to his back and down to the tailbone. You could see the last little snap of the ribcage closing up completely and the skin healed rapidly. Before their eyes the cut healed up completely and the black-red veins went up his face, seemingly going into his mouth. You could see the veins slithering down the throat towards his chest area again. And a big harsh gasp was heard from Yugi. He had made it through safely, his poisoned blood hadn't seemed to disturb the demonic blood at all. The pentagrams red light went down and Atemu, who had cleaned up his hands from the blood, ran both his thumbs on Yugis cheeks and kissed his forehead and then his nose.

"You did it Yugi" Atemu said proudly and kissed him a last time on his forehead. Unexpectedly the pentagram on the floor fired up again, throwing both Atemu and Yami, who had just come close, out of the ring. The circle created a force field like bubble around the table that Yugi was laying on. It was as if the pentagram pulverized and reformed into the exact same shape, but all glowing red above Yugi. He continued to breath unevenly, but as the pentagram dissolved into a sheet of a red glowing mass it laid itself as a blanket over him. Calming his breathing down in the process, when the sheet of red seemingly disappeared and there was no pentagram to be seen anywhere Atemu and Yami carefully walked forward, towards where Yugi lay. When they got to him he started to breath more rapidly again. What had happened? Hadn't everything gone right? What exactly hade the pentagram done to him? Yugi started to moan in pain and tried to turn over to lie on his stomach. The two monarchs deemed it ok since he had healed up nicely, so they helped him turn over. Once Yugi was on his stomach he breathed out a sigh of relief. What they saw was not something they expected, there were two lumps on each side of the spine just below his shoulder blade. There was a line that went down a little bit down his back that would be opened up when the wings were to come out, and the size would act as the inside of the wings. They pressed, very lightly, on his lower bottom and Yugi moaned in pain. Yep, there was a tail to come too. But how comes it the turning would give him wings and tails? Only chosen ones got that. So their little murderer was a chosen person, huh? Interesting.

"Yami go get a bowl and, oh maybe a dozen towels?" Atemu said, Yami chuckled lowly to himself but ran off to another room to get the things that were needed. Ripping down as many towels as he could find on the shelves and filling a rather large bowl with water. Going back as quickly as he could without spilling the water he reached the door and shoved it open with his back. When the door opened he heard a low moan of pain, he hurried inside and set the bowl on a beside table and laid the towels beside the bowl.

Looking at Yugi it seemed like the tail would come first. But this procedure would take a long time. Yami took two towels and placed them in the bowl, waited for them to become completely soaked and placed each one on each lump on his back, making the pain go down a notch. He took a new towel and soaked that one too and placed it on Yugis lower back. Atemu walked forward and started to undo Yugis pants, pulling them down just above his buttocks so the garment wouldn't be too much in the way when the tail would actually come. Letting Yugi rest for now they, again, found a couple of chairs to sit down during the wait. Atemu started to pet Yugis hair to calm in down a little bit.

They waited a while, 30 minutes tops, and they started hearing the horrible sound of ripping flesh. It was time. Yami stood up quickly and removed the towel from Yugis lower back, took a new towel and soaked it ad dabbed it on the part where the tail would come out. The blood started to pour down Yugis butt and downwards, so Yami quickly dabbed at the wound and the trails of blood going downwards. Yugi was in a lot of pain as the feeling of a pressing lump at the tailbone wanted to tear it's way through his flesh. When the wound got bigger a black tail started to slip out which Atemu gently took in his hand so it wouldn't lie in a bad angle and possibly break now when it was so fragile. As the tail reached the base it got thicker and the pain started getting even worse than before, making Yugi scream in agony. As they waited for the wings to break free they started cleaning the blood off of the tail, being careful to not hurt the newly created tail. It would most likely be very fragile these first days. When they were halfway done cleaning off the tail. Yugis mouth started to burn, and four of his teeth felt like they were ripped out but still in place at the same time. Yugi lifted his head and put a hand to his mouth despite the pain he felt in his back. The four teeth had become longer, like fangs.

"Take it ease, you have to lay down Yugi" Came Atemus soothing voice. And that's when he felt a splitting headache. It was as if someone was showing knifes down the top of his cranium. As a reflex he held his hands up to his head as if that was going to help him relive the pain he was feeling. But the pain only got worse and worse.

"Yami hold down his hands!" He heard a faint shout from Atemu and he felt a set of firm hands take hold of his wrists and pulled them down to rest beside his head for now. Slowly and torturously two small black horns started to sprout from his skull, a little above I temple and a further in on his skull. As they were fully out they saw blood trailing down his temple and down on his face. They took a non-bloody towel and dipped the tip of it in water and dabbed away the trails of blood. When Yugi had calmed down again and his arms were at his sides they sat down again, waiting for the wings to come out. It could take some time, since they were huge, to be able to bear the humans, or in this case the demons weight. They waited for about an hour, nah, maybe more and yet again there was the horrible sound of ripping flesh from his back and a loud moan of pain from Yugi. A black lump started to break out from his back, and blood started to rapidly flow out from his back as the wound opened and started spreading as the wings were trying to press their way out. The flesh did a last small spread and the wings slowly started so slip out of the deep wound. Atemu and Yami took a wing each and carefully placed them beside Yugi. They cleaned off the blood and the wound healed up quite quickly from his now demonic blood.

Yugi would need a lot of rest after this. That was for sure.

* * *

><p>And there is chapter 12 ~<p>

It think it's maybe coming to an end soon unless I come to think of an evil plot twist sometime :D And I got a question in the reviews about the last chapter. And I can't belive how stupid I am. I thought about writing it AT LEAST 1 million times, but always forgot it. But he/she asked why Yugi never fled from the mysterious man… and I always forgot two write the part where he locked Yugi is. *Bangs head against wall.

Thank you all for over 100 reviews, love you all ~

(I know this chapter isn't as long, but I thought it could be a good place to end this chapter ~)


	13. Adjustments and the horrible truth

Adjustments and the horrible truth

* * *

><p>When Yugi woke up after the very nice sleep, he could feel several parts of his body burning with pain. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. As he woke up round looking purple markings seemed to flicker into life on the inside of his wings. He groaned but didn't feel as bad as yesterday, he just felt incredibly sore on his back, tailbone, mouth and skull. He tried to rise up, but felt a hand on his shoulder, softly holding him down.<p>

"You need to lay down, you must be in very much pain" Said a very tired voice, even though the tone of the voice should have been low and calm. It exploded violently in Yugis ears, as if someone was playing a trumpet straight into his ear. Yugi flinched at that and shut his eyes tightly. There was a lot more he could sense now, soft padding of feet outside the room, the gentle breathing of the three demons in the room, and a vague smell of food from afar. Suddenly, a click from the door was heard and a smell of meat and blood hit his senses, hard. His eyes snapped open and cast a look towards the door. But due to the angle he was at he couldn't quite see. But let it be know, if he wasn't in so much pain he would have jumped up and devoured, not only the meat piece, but the woman too. His eyes seemed to have a stronger light in them than before, his irises having an unnatural shine to them. His pupils, just as Atemu and Yami, were formed into lizard slits. Then there was that annoying booming sound again.

"Bring the meat here!" He thought he could make out, but the strong sound killed the words. The scent of the bloody meat came closer, and Yugi was close to drooling in his bloodthirsty state. Before anyone could really react, Yugi had already seated himself on hid knees. Vaguely feeling pain from his newly formed tail and wings, he snatched the meat from the plate. He started to rip it into pieces and ate as if he hadn't seen food for millennia's. Not caring what was around him he continued to devour the piece of meat he was given. Missing the worried looks he was getting from the other demons in the room. The woman took the plate and quickly made her way out of the room. When Yugi was done he let out a deep and long sigh, his sensitive senses going down considerably. When he finally looked up greet the two other demons, he saw a mixture of dismay and worry in their eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that…" Yugi said slowly, worried about the answer he was going to get by the two of them. Quick as lightning to two other demons were on their way to get Yugi to lie down again.

"None of your new appendages are in any condition to be moving around that much! You could have hurt yourself badly!" Yami said disappointed, Shifting Yugis wings to lay down the side of the table/bed. Yugi tried to argue back that he was fine but neither Atemu nor Yami would take it, and to top if all off they put a white blanket over him.

"I'm not fucking dead" Yugi thought in a highly irritated way. He felt his blood boil and he felt a strong surge of power going down his back. A power so strong he could feel his whole body pulsating from the waves. Shooting up his two new appendages on his back and one equally as strong surge of power down his tail. He felt strong muscles quickly building up in his three new appendages. While it was happening the purple round markings were flickering to become a stronger purple. The purple color pulsated in the same rhythm as his strong heartbeat.

"Stop…" Yugi began, his arms lifting him up. Pressing Yamis hold on his back up and away.

"…Treating me…" He continued, sitting up on his knees, his wings slowly but surely rising up with him.

"…Like a fucking dead person!" he finished angrily, his wings slightly flaring out at his sides, his tail trying to find something to coil around. Finding nothing, it just swished down at the side of the table exasperatingly. The two men just stood there shocked and stared at the boy in fascination. Feeling a strangle fuzzy feeling behind and on his ears he brought a hand up to feel around. Grabbing it gently and feeling how it formed just like a lynx ear, with the exact little fluff of hair standing on top.

"Wha-? What's wrong with my ears" Yugi asked, his expression and tone of his voice displaying how devastated he was. His wings lowering and folding up a bit and his tail stopped to hang limply down at the floor.

"Our races hearing is extraordinary, not everyone are as lucky as you. Neither Yami nor me have as good hearing as you" Atemu said and walked over. He reached over to Yugi and softly petted he ears, hearing a rumbling sound he made out it was a low purring sound.

"Another fascinating thing. It's not even in the texts I have read about our species" Atemu said, softly spreading Yugis right wing and looking at the slowly pulsating purple color. Yugi shivered at this.

"Is it something bad?" Yugi asked uncertainly.

"I find it utterly fascinating, but I will look it up" The monarch said and went back to petting Yugis ears again. And Yugi went back to purring, he couldn't help it, it felt way to good. Yami walked up the two demons and went to stroke Yugis cheek.

"But don't ever do that again" Yami said calmly but with a grim undertone.

"I'm sorry. But honestly, it felt as if you were treating me as a dead person" Yugi said with dismay and a sarcastic tone to it. Yugi reached up to his skull and felt around. Yep, the horns were still there, but then when did the ears change… he decided that, that matter wasn't his top priority.

"But now, I feel like sleeping is number one on the list" Yugi said lazily as he was about to lay down.

"Hey, lets to go my room and get some rest on a normal bed" Atemu said, interrupting Yugi in his task to lie down. Taking Yugis hand, letting him use his hand as leverage for Yugi to get up. When Yugi finally got up and set his feet down on the cold stone floor he could hear a soft click against the floor. Yugi looked down and saw that his toenails had sharpened quite a lot and lightly touched the floor, standing upright. He looked at his hands and found the fingernails were in about the same condition as his toenails.

"Yea, I feel kinda stiff" Yugi groaned out. When he tried to take a step forward he almost fell over.

"Getting used to this tail will most likely take forever" Yugi grumbled and tried to take a few carful steps, failing miserably. His legs were shaking really badly and he was almost about to fall over. But Yami snatched him up, holding him securely and balancing him so he could walk, somewhat, normally.

"Better?" Yami asked a bit amused. Yugi sent a glare, no sorry my bad, most definitely a pout, in Yamis direction. The older man chuckled and kept on balancing Yugi on their way to their room. When they finally made it in Yugi threw himself, a bit unbalanced, onto the bed. But this time because of the wings that's causing unbalanced movement through the addition of repugnance. (Hard meaning with long words, but I'm trying to describe it as well as I can xD /gets shot).

"So…" Yugi begun as he had flopped down onto the soft mattress.

"You're saying that your species come from the lynx?" Yugi asked a bit confused.

"No, not at all, we have developed many different abilities to adapt to our surroundings. So we got a hard scaled tail and wing base from the dragon. Good hearing from the lynx. Smelling sense of a dog and the eyes of an hawk" Atemu explained.

"So this species is superior?" Yugi asked.

"From my researches. Yes, it would seem that way. I haven't found another species to top our abilities yet. We have also adapted a shadow form as you have seen in the prison, if I'm correct it could have been from our long time at the prison" Atemu explained.

"Alright, now I don't have to sleep from exhaustion only, now I can fall asleep with a heavy headache too" Yugi said a bit sarcastically. Yami and Atemu shifted Yugi to the middle of the bed and lay down on each side of Yugi.

"Sleep tight" He heard Yami say and then a hand on his fluffy ear again, Yugi fell a sleep in a record time. The purple lights in his wings flickering off as he fell into sleeps dark embrace.

* * *

><p>When Yugi woke up again his senses were on again, but this time only his smelling senses went to the extreme. If felt as if someone was waving a bit of meat right in front of his face. He opened his eyes and yet again the markings in his wings flickered back to life. He looked around the room, searching for the smell he felt. His search ended when he laid his eyes on a table, conveniently, right in front of the bed. On the table were a plate with a few chunks of meat. He stood up slowly and walked over to the plate, beside the plate was a little note:<p>

"I'm sorry Yugi, we had to go before you woke up. But I left you some meat, and don't worry, it hasn't been lying in the warm so much, so it's not bad. Feel free to eat as much as you can fit in that stomach of yours

-Yami and Atemu"

Yugi smiled a bit and laid the paper aside to have a staring contest with the meat. The meat pieces weren't as big as the one he got yesterday. This one was cut into smaller bits.

"Then it won't make that much of a mess" Yugi said to himself and picked up the tray. He went over to the bed, sitting down at the edge, and started to dig into the little mound of meat. Feeling his senses calm down and feeling full after eating up more than half of the meat, he put the tray back where he found it. He licked the blood off his lips and plopped back onto the bed. He groaned softly and spread his wings out over the bed relaxing and, after a long time, finally fell asleep again. The purple markings fading.

Yami and Atemu Were sitting in the castles liberary, dozens of books laying spread out before them. Studying the unusual marks in Yugis wings. Atemu studied closer to what the pentagram had done at the day of the turning. The unusual aura that had spread around Yugi at that time had been overwhelmingly strong. Yami studied the history of their race, not finding much. They had both gone through almost all of the books they had picked out. One book lay there in front of them, the rest scattered away to the left. Atemu eyed it suspiciously.

"If this has the information, I'm both getting irritated and relieved" Atemu said picking it up, looking at the list of contents.

"**Turning**

_-procedure page 3-5_

_-safe rout page 6-8_

**Care**

_-muscle building 9-15_

_-blood lust 15-17_

_-violence 18-23_

**Bi-effects**

_-weakness 23-28_

_-nausea 28-32_

_-death 28-29_" At reading that the bi-effects could even go so far as to be death he prayed to whatever god that the markings didn't mean Yugis death. He got anxious as he looked through the contents.

"please let there be something…" Atemu thought.

"_-unstoppable shaking 29-34_

_seizures 34-38_"

He flicked over to the next page and it only continued in one little column to the far left.

"**Racial mysteries**

_-Unexplainable behavior 39-42_

_-Unnatural markings 43-49"_

Reading that last contents made both smile in triumph and flicked back to page 43 and started reading. What it seemed like to them, the Body was trying to break down a power that was not meant for the creature. As light would break down darkness and vice versa. As water would turn out fire and fire would burn down flammable material. So Yugi was not meant to house the power of darkness, but the opposite. That's intriguing, after murdering his own family members, his body should be accepting the darkness. But the thing talking against it was that Yugi was forced to do it, not by his own free will. So he was a demon as well as a being of light, that's very interesting. Now the only thing left was to find a spell to turn things right. The result of choked light would lead to insanity and after that, death. And according to the book they didn't have that very long left. Yami hurried up and went to shelves with books that studied light magic. After a while of searching he came to a stop when he saw a title in a language that seemed to be the same language Atemu had spoken in the ritual.

"Hey, can you translate this?" Yami called from the shelves. Atemu strode over at took the book out of Yamis hands and studied the title.

"This should roughly be translated to… '_Light and… darkness_' it seems" Atemu said and flicked through a few pages.

"Though I'm not that good at the old language, I wouldn't be able to translate all of this" Atemu said with dismay. With their luck this was the only book with a good enough answer to their questions.

"Lets search through the other books that we can understand first. If it leads us no where, we'll see if we can find someone to translate this for us" Yami said. Atemu nodded and plucked down books that seemed to be about the subject they needed. After hours of skimming and reading intensely they finally gave up, defeated with a really bad headache.

"We will need to find someone who can translate this. But even I don't know who is old and wise enough to know about the texts of darkness" Atemu said in defeat.

"Maybe this was worse than the death he would have gotten through the poison" Yami grumbled.

"Lets go back to Yugi, I bet he's wondered where we've been" Atemu said, standing up and taking the book with the ancient texts with him.

Back in the room Yugi carefully sniffed the meat, He had started to feel hungry again, but he didn't want to make a stupid decision about eating bad meat. Deeming it to be edible he took the plate back to the bed and popped meat into his mouth again, his mind going hazy with the wonderful feeling of the blood spreading over his tongue. A wide grin spread over his face and munched the rest down. When there was only one piece left the door opened to reveal two very tired demons.

"I… I'm sorry, I should have saved some for you" Yugi said meekly, feeling guilt holding the plate with the last cube formed piece of meat to the two demons. They smiled and gently pushed back the tray into the teen's arms again.

"They were for you, we'll bring some food in here soon, some non-raw and warm food. Does that sound good?" Atemu said. Yugi popped the last bit of meat into his mouth and nodded.

"Ya, it sounds fantastic" Yugi said. Yugi set the tray on the table once more and sat up at the headboard of the bed along with the two other demons.

"What have you been doing all day?" Yugi asked as the two other men made themselves comfortable.

"We've been researching a lot about the marks in your wings. I've never seen it before myself. So I got curious" Atemu explained.

"Is it something bad?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I… suppose… it depends on the... viewing point?" Atemu said carefully.

"Wha-!" Yugi exclaimed "But!" Atemu cut in quickly. "We do have the head key for solving all of this. So you don't have to worry about anything alright?" Atemu said.

"I just hope that I'm right" Atemu thought uneasily.

* * *

><p>My god I hate myself for doing this XD<p>

I love you all reviewers as well as all of the readers of course.

All of the reviews makes my day, they make me feel so special xD ~


	14. Insanity

Insanity

The next morning when the two monarchs woke up their horrible headache was long gone and was ready to continue on their research. They looked down at Yugi and saw he was still asleep beside them. They were both on their way to leave the bed when they heard a low groan behind them. They looked back to see Yugi slowly waking up, holding a hand to his head and moaning in pain.

"What is it?" Yami asked carefully and started to pet Yugis ears, which he knew that he liked.

"I need some food, meat, anything" Yugi said, feeling his smelling senses go up the roof again, making him feel extra dizzy. He felt the bed dip a couple of times until it was still again. He looked up carefully and saw that Atemu had stuck his head outside, seemingly talking to someone. With his good hearing he thought he could make out what was said.

"Bring some meat, quickly" and another, most likely the guard, answered him. "Right away" and then there was footsteps quickly disappearing in the hallway outside.

"Try to sleep again and the food will be here really soon, ok?" Yami said and continued to pet Yugis ears. Yugi moaned lowly but lay down completely again, but couldn't quite fall asleep. His head was banging with the worst headache he's had in his whole life. His senses were on top, not really giving him a break from anything. It seemed to take forever for the meat to arrive, but when it arrived Yugi was on his feet in a second. A man came in and set the tray of meat on the table and not short thereafter Yugi pounced on the tray eating like never before. Yami and Atemu looked at Yugi sadly, Yugi had a wide grin on his face and blood running down his chin. They knew it was from the effect of the darkness trying to take over an unwilling mind. Truth sure slaps you in your face, hard. Judging by how fast the insanity was creeping up on him, he didn't have that long left. When Yugi was done with a shining clean plate the two other demons stood up. Yami set a hand on Yugis shoulder to get his attention.

"We need to go Yugi, but we'll be back before you know it, I promise you" Yami said and stroked his shoulder with his thumb in a circular motion.

"Is it about the marks?" Yugi said, licking the blood off his chin.

"Yes…" Yami murmured and let go of Yugis shoulder.

"We'll be back soon" Atemu said and opened the door.

When the two were out of the room they headed straight for the mages quarters. If anyone knew it would be Mahado or possibly Mana. When arriving they opened the door to reveal two dark clad persons. Mahado had a longer robe with red and purple linings in them. And then there was Mana, but she didn't have the usual pastel colors, this time around she had a cloak, the hood over her head. The hoods tip spiraled up a bit and ended in a little crystal ball reflecting in purple and pink. She too had red and purple linings on her cloak.

"Oh, it's not often we get to se you two here since you turned the boy! How's things going for you" Mana asked as happily as ever.

"We've got a problem, we need someone to translate this book for us. Do you think you can do it Mahado?" Atemu asked and showed them the book they found the day before. Mahado took the book and skimmed through the pages.

"I don't think I would be able to" Mahado said and immediately the two demons looked like they lost all hope.

"But!" At this they listened carefully.

"There is one that is wise enough to be able to remember such old writings. Do you know about the black and the white dragon of these lands?" Mahado asked and to this Atemu nodded.

"The two dragons have lived for millennia's, no one really knows how long they've been around. The white dragon knows the language of light. And the black dragon holds the language of darkness, you will need to go to him" Mahado explained.

"Do you know where the black dragon is?" Yami asked and nudged Atemu in the ribs. To this Atemu looked up at Mahado expectantly, clearly he had no idea. At this Mana took out an elegant staff decorated with a crystal on top and purple markings going down to the handle. In a cloud of purple smoke appeared a small wooden table with a chart over the land they were in. She circled the staff over the place where the dragon most likely was and a red marking appeared over the location. The circle was quite wide.

"The dragon should be around there" Mana said.

"We don't go there so often, but around that area is where we last saw him," Mahado explained.

"Thank you so much for your help, it is very important that we can translate this" Atemu said, he picked and rolled up the chart.

"What has happened?" Mana said curiously.

"His body is protesting against the shadows that were infused in him. So we need to translate this to see what we can do to help him" Atemu explained.

"Isn't there some other book?" Mahado inquired.

"Believe me, we read through books after books yesterday… to no use" Yami said.  
>"Mahado, I need you to do something if this takes too long" Atemu said solemnly.<p>

"Yes?"

"If we're gone for too long, Yugi will be going insane. 2 to 3 times a day he will need a plate with raw meat to hold back his raging senses. But if he does goes to insane, I regrettably need you to lock him away, securely. I have no idea what he could be capable of in such a state" Atemu instructed him. Mahado nodded and bowed curtly before the two demons left.

"If we leave now we should be there tomorrow at afternoon, with rest at night. We cannot fly for two days straight" Atemu said while they made their way over to the kitchen to get food ready for their journey.

"It seems to be quite far away, but I think we will make it in time" Atemu continued. When they got over to the kitchen Atemu instructed the chefs of what was to happen and what was needed. It took them some time to get it done. Once they were done Yami took the pack of food and tossed it over his shoulder.

"My king!" someone shouted from the other side of the corridor. When he came closer they made it out to be Mahado running towards them.

"I have important information regarding the dragon, you majesty" Mahado panted.

"Please don't tell me it's dead…" Atemu said.

"No, nothing like that" at that Atemu left out a sigh of relief.

"But when you do face the dragon, you must stay calm. No fear, no defensiveness, no offensiveness and most definitely never anger. He will kill you in an instant if you show anything like that towards him" Mahado instructed.

"Alright, I will keep that well in mind. Thank you" Atemu said. At that Mahado bowed and left.

"Ready to go?" Yami asked. At this Atemu nodded and they made their way outside. When they got outside they leaped into the air, in mid air both of them turned into their dragonic forms. And flew as fast as they could towards their destination. After hours of flying the golden sun started to set, making the black sky shift into a golden/red hue.

"We should land for today Yami" Atemu said over the wind. Yami gave a dip of his head in a nod and started to dive down towards the ground. When they were close enough to the ground they changed back in mid air to their demonic forms. Landing softly on the ground, letting their wings ease the short fall they had. When they landed Yami unpacked their tent. He took up a medium sized rock and pounded in 4 pieces of metal into the ground and one long in the middle. Taking out the actual tent he fastened it to the four pieces of metal, and centered the top to the middle stick, fastening it slightly from the inside. He picked out to bags containing some cooked meat with pasta. (Yes, they need to eat some other normal thing too you know xD)

"Suppose this is a kind of boring pasta meat mix" Yami said and threw one bag over to Atemu who sat beside him. They opened their bags and ate in silence. When they were done eating they took the bag, containing the rest of the food, and made themselves comfortable in the tent Yami set up.

"Won't be able to fall asleep tonight, that's for sure…" Yami said staring up onto the tent roof.

"I know it's hard, but you need to rest as much as possible. We have at least half way left for tomorrow," Atemu said.

"I know…"Yami sighed out, and eventually they both fell asleep after a while.

The bright red light woke them up next morning illuminating their tent with a dull red light. Atemu woke up a little bit before Yami and blinked the grain out of his eyes. He opened up the tent and let the red light or their sun shine in. At this Yami brought up the cover over his head and grunted out an complain.

"Close it, the light is killing me" Atemu shook his head and opened up even more and then dragged down the cover from Yamis face. He planted a quick kiss on his lips and then stood up as much as he could in the small tent.

"Up with you, lazy" Atemu said. Yami sat up slowly.

"Fine, fine" Yami said annoyed because he didn't get so much sleep. Atemu opened the bag and picked up two smaller bags with food, the same as yesterday. They sat down and watched the sun rise above the horizon while eating their food. Bathing the blackened world with red and purple hues. When they were done eating Yami quickly took down the tent and put it in their bag.

"Ready?" Atemu said, readying his stance.

"You bet" Yami said and leaped off the ground along with Atemu and shape shifted into their dragonic forms again. They started flying toward their destination leaving a black trail behind them, quickly disappearing like smoke. After two hours straight, of flying they were nearing a huge tree. Much bigger than the ones they had seen so far.

"We need to stop, I have to check the map" Atemu rumbled out and slowly dove towards the ground. Yami nodded and flew down. When they both were close to the ground they changed back to their demonic form and landed softly on the ground. Atemu lay the bag on the ground and grabbed the chart. He rolled it out and checked where they were in comparison to the red mark on the map. He found the big tree on the map which was very close to the mark.

"We're a walking distance away, so lets walk that short bit" Atemu said and rolled up the chart.

"Phew. Finally" Yami sighed and stretched his arms. Both Atemu and Yami was quite nervous, with their luck the dragon wouldn't even be there.

"Wouldn't even be surprised if there was a fucking sign saying 'out hunting, come back next year,'" Yami said dramatically. At that Atemu laughed.

"I have a hard time believing that" Atemu said smiling. He snaked an arm around Yamis wait and dragged him towards himself.

"But just remember, be calm" Atemu said.

"I think I've seen scarier thing than an overgrown dragon" Yami said, bored.

"I'm not talking about the size, but his aura might be very intimidating. Which may be why many have put up an angered offence against the dragon in defiance to the dragons power." Atemu explained. At that Yami nodded.

"Makes sense, but trust me, I'll be as calm as ever" Yami said.

"I wouldn't say this in any other occasion, but don't be overconfident in this situation" Atemu said carefully. At this Yami just sighed and kept silent for the rest of the walk.

* * *

><p>After a short bit of walking they neared a very big slump in the ground. It seemed to be very bump and two geyser looking things steaming with seemingly hot air. They slid down the tilting ground until they got down to the bottom. When they got down they continued walking a bit, occasionally hearing loud cracking noises around them. After they walked past, what looked like a big boulder, it started to move and opened up to reveal a piercing red eyed. The size of the eye was about the height of the two demons that had just walked past it. The eye slowly followed them as they walked further down, towards the creatures' body. When the two men were at about the end of the neck of the creature, it started to rise up slowly. The two demons stopped dead in their track and watched in awe as a enormous body slowly rose up, the head staying low for a while. Two wings slowly spread and then folded against its body again, displaying his superiority. Two piercing red eyes scanned the two demons standing before him, then rose his head up to be at the level of where his throat started. Its features were very sharp and sleek, it's sharp teeth showing as it breathed out white steamy air.<p>

Yami and Atemu bowed low on one knee.

"Why have ye come here?" Came a booming voice, almost deafening to the human ear, but for the demons there was no problem.

"We need your help" Atemu said loudly but carefully.

"What may it be" The dragon asked.

"We would like to ask if you can translate the texts of old" Atemu said.

"I can, and I will the dragon answered. At hearing this Atemu opened the bag and searched around for the book. Finding it he took it out and held it out for the dragon. The dragon stared at the small book in the demons hands and inspected it closely, bringing its head closer. Seeing the cover and just barley being able to read the small letters, he saw what it was.

"Aah, the book of old" The black dragon said.

"Yes, I will be able to translate this for you. But the text is too small" The dragon continued. The two demons put their head on their knees in defeat. A look of clear defeat on their faces. The dragon was engulfed in a black wispy smoke and morphed down to be considerably smaller than before, but still much larger than a normal human (or demon) being. The smoke began to fade away, revealing a tall, and unnaturally big man. He was heavily armored with black steel, just as sharp as his dragonic form. Under the plate armor were hard dragon scales, and on his hands were very big fist weapons. They were designed to be held and on the top, going over the hand, looked like a heavily armored dragon claw. A beautiful ruby diamond in the middle of it. His headpiece were quite big but leaved enough room for his eyes, nose and mouth. His eyes were, as in his dragonic form, piercing red. Behind him were two big wings, ruby diamonds adorning them. A long tail lay behind him, also adorned in ruby diamonds. The demons walked forward and extended his hand, asking Atemu to give him the book.

At seeing the unfamiliar hand, Atemus head snapped up in shock and gave the former black dragon the book.

"What is it you wish to know out of this book?" The demon before them asked.

"The case is this, we turned a very ill boy into our kind, a human boy. But his body in rejecting the darkness. We're hoping on an answer from this book," Atemu explained.

"Why not let the boy die? I know what will happen if something is not done, why not set him free from his misery?" The dragon questioned them.

"Because we love him," Atemu confessed.

"Aah, the great power of love. A power that can bring anyone to their knees" The former black dragon said.

"I do not need to translate this for you, I know what is needed" the demon said.

"But we need to go to my mate. She is not far from here, I will take you there. Climb onto my back" He said and morphed back to his dragonic form. Lowering himself so it would be easier for the two of them. Yami and Atemu quickly rose up, putting the book that was given back to him, Atemu put it back into the bag. They both used their wings and, half jumped half flew up onto the big dragons back.

"Hold on" The dragon said. He gave a few quick strong beats of his wings to lift himself off above ground. Yami and Atemu held on for dear life, feeling how they were dangling downwards. After a couple of more strong beats of his wings the dragon took off south. Due to his strong muscled wings they were flying much faster than the two demons had done before. Not long after the dragons had started flying, they were nearing a chain of mountains. When they got a bit closer the dragon started to slow down. Readying himself for landing, he landed with a heavy thump. Before them were a beautiful white dragon, adorned with azure crystals on it's wings and spine. It ended at the tip of her tail in a perfect round azure crystal ball. The dragon was very similar to the one they had fought against in the prison, minus the crystals. The two demons hopped of the black dragon, and as soon as the white dragon saw them she hissed dangerously.

"Do not worry, they are of no threat" The black dragon spoke and the white dragon quieted down.

"What business have you?" The white dragon asked, in a clear an melodic voice.

"We seek a cure of one who's rejecting the darkness infused in him" Atemu explained.

"Ah, so you have turned someone who cannot carry the darkness? I have a spell that can cure him. But I cannot leave" the white dragon said.

"My eggs will hatch if a few days time, he can wait that short time, no?" she continued, showing two eggs, one of them pure white, the other having a white base with black swirls on them.

"I'm afraid he doesn't, a human turned by normal standards wake up the day after. He believes he woke up the day after, but he woke up a week after his turning" Yami spoke up for the first time.

"Then why did you not look into the matter sooner" The black dragon answered, angered.

"We didn't know anything was wrong until he woke up, purple markings appeared on the inside of his wings, that's when we understood that something wasn't right" Atemu cut in, remaining calm as he spoke to the two dragons.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle, in an enclosed area, with no light and a metallic door. Yugi sat chained up with his arms locked up above his head and his legs locked tightly together. He sat there growling and snarling at the metallic door, daring someone to walk in. Anyone, even if it were Atemu and Yami, he would rip them to shreds. Even if it was impossible for him, blinded in his rage and insanity and believed he could do anything. Even break the incredibly sturdy chains that held him down. A couple of harsh knocks reached his sensitive ears and he immediately began growling. Mahado, the only one knowing about this lock up, came in. He carried a big chunk of meat and walked to a safe distance and threw the piece of meat towards Yugi who caught it in mid air and bit through it. The rest of if landing on the floor. Mahado quickly left without a word and let Yugi eat as much as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>On the mountain:<p>

"Then there is nothing else I can do, but teach you the spell you have to cast on the boy" The white dragon said. "The spell won't be as precise as when I would do it. The effect of the spell will either be cleansing him off the darkness. Or relieve him of his past, to turn him into the baby boy he was when he first was born. But this time around as a demon, he will stop aging when he is at the age of 16 to 18" The dragon explained thoroughly.

"Do you know which effect will be most likely?" Yami asked.

"The latter" The white dragon answered. "Who will preform the spell?" The dragon continued, looking between the two demons standing in front of her mate.

"I will" Atemu said taking a step forward.

"What is your name, young one?"

"Atemu"

"Then come here Atemu, and I shall teach you" At this Atemu stepped closer. The white dragon raised her clawed hand and rested one claw lightly on Atemus forehead as he closed his eyes. A blinding light erupted and as soon as it came it was gone.

"Do you know what to do when you return?" The white dragon questioned.

"Clearly, I can't thank you enough" Atemu said and bowed.

"We must be going now. It's a far way home," Atemu said.

"I will take you there. If what you said is true, then he does not have that long left" The dragon said and lowered himself to the ground. "In which directing is it you live" The dragon asked as the demons climbed up.

"North-east of here" Atemu said. At that the dragon dove off the cliff of the mountain and starched out his wings. Catching the wind under its wings he set a straight course towards the castle. The travel there seemed to take forever in their wait. But when they saw the castle they sighed in relief.

"We're here!" Atemu shouted over the wind when they got closer to the castle. The dragon readied itself to land and landed safely a short distance from the castle. Yami and Atemu bowed before the dragon again.

"We cannot thank you enough for your help, we appreciate it really much" Atemu said. The dragon gave a bob of its head in a nod.

"Farwell children of darkness, I wish you luck" The black dragon said and beat it's strong wings and took off towards the direction it had come from. The two demons ran into the castle heading towards their room, hoping for the best. When they didn't see Yugi in there they ran out and headed towards the dungeons. On their way there they saw Mahado, on his way away from there.

"Mahado!" Atemu shouted, the mage spun around to face the two monarchs and ran towards them as fast as he could.

"He's this way!" Mahado said breathlessly and led them down a flight of stairs and towards a metal door.

"Be very careful" Mahado said and opened the door for them. The sigh made both demons freeze on the spot. The sigh of Yugi tightly chained up, dried blood on his chin and a dangerous growl spilling from his lips. The purple markings that were originally only in the insides of his wings were now spread over his body too. But they weren't purple; they looked like veins, but still the same odd patterns. Their hearts fell down to their toes and started to think that Yugi maybe never even wanted any of this. Maybe the black dragon was right, would Yugi choose death? When they walked closer Yugi started to growl higher in warning. Yami stopped in the middle of the room, but Atemu kept on walking. He stopped when he was right in front of Yugi. He took his head in a firm grip as Yugi tried to bite after him. He placed one hand across Yugis forehead and the other under his chin. Atemu murmured another language, one Yami didn't recognize, nor did Mahado. Atemu continued to murmur the language of the light he was taught by the white dragon. As he continued to chant the spell a growing white light erupted, but Yugis growling didn't cease. The odd looking veins on Yugis face started to pull back until his body was completely free from it. The white light got stronger and stronger making it impossible to see anything. But very soon the snarling and growling died down completely. The chains clanged against the wall, and in Atemus arms were a white cloth bundle with a baby face poking out at the top. A set of Amethyst, with a tint of Azure, eyes looked up at Atemu. Atemu smiled and kissed the baby Yugis forehead lightly.

"It's all over now, Yugi. No need to worry anymore. We'll take care of you" Atemu said softly, and Yugi brought up a hand and lightly grabbed onto Atemus nose which was close to him. On Yugis chubby wrist was a way too big bracelet, Atemu smiled at the childes gesture but took off the bracelet. Inspecting it seemed to say "Light" in the language of light he had just spoken. Yami walked forward and looked at the bundle in Atemus arms and smiled. He stroked the baby's chubby cheek with his finger and kissed him lightly on the nose.

"You'll be the most spoiled little kid in the whole world" Yami said and smiled.

"You bet" Atemu smiled and hugged the little baby lightly.

* * *

><p>Tada! The next longest chapter I've ever made goes to die slowly in a corner.<p>

I will not end the story here. I will do some time skips to show how Yugi grows up and so on. And some other things popping up ~

I wanted to use middle old English for the dragons, but it was killing me, and I found no good ways translate it easily. So you'll get over explicit English instead xD

Thank you all for reviewing, it means the world to me!


End file.
